Nekomajin
by kurizafan
Summary: Nekomajin is owned by akira toriyama Lots of ooc
1. The beginining

Chapter 1

Kuriza pov

me-dad

Frieza-yeah kuriza

me-i wonder if onio completed his mission

Onio came running in and grabbed my arm

Frieza-onio the heck are you doing

Onio is my best friend

Onio-he is needed

Frieza's pov

I wonder why

me-kuriza you and onio come back

Kuriza-okay papa

me-onio let me guess honey

Onio ran out and I followed only to see vegeta in kuriza's room

me-vegeta that's nice keeping an eye on jip jip

Jip jip is kuriza's pet lizard

Vegeta-yeah you can say that

Kuriza's pov

Me-onio where are we going

Onio-to planet earth

Once we arrived on earth i saw a fat cat and honey

Onio-hey

Neko-what

Vegeta pov

me-morning lord

kuriza-I'm a prince vegeta

Frieza-he's talking about me kuriza

me-yeah chestnut

kuriza-*throws middle finger* screw you

me-wanna fight

kuriza-what do you think monkey

Nappa-vegeta you got him

Kuriza-*gulps* well than let's begin

Kuriza pov

I was in the regeneration tank for 3 hours

Frieza-vegeta what do you say

vegeta-hey not my fault

Frieza-look at my son

Vegeta looks at me and the water filled i was out barely hear what they said

Frieza-you are in charge of kuriza once he's out send him straight to me

Am i in trouble that's what i'm thinking or maybe grounded

onio pov

me-kuriza you okay

kuriza-just covered in oil

he takes the armor off when he transform a little thing frieza told me

I watch what happens

neko-hey you guys wanna stay with me

Kuriza-yeah

Me-sure

Kuriza pov

I follow neko to his house

neko-hey you okay *eats caterpillar*

Me-no and do you have any clothes like mine

Onio-he wants to go home

me-*punches onio* shut up

I ran outside and threw up in some bushes thinking I miss dad

No ones pov

A week past a girl with ginger hair,cat ears,and tail came by neko

Kuriza-hi there

?-h-hi

Neko-hey holly came to train

Holly-yeah who is this kid

Kuriza-hi i'm kuriza and i'm ten years old

Holly-cool

frieza pov

I haven't seen vegeta so I check jip jip

Me-vegeta get your but in here now

vegeta-yeah

me-where's jip jip

vegeta-in my stomach

me-no kuriza is going to be sad

vegeta-remember what he did to me

Back on earth kuriza pov

me-here neko

me,neko,onio,neko's friend,and holly were playing soccer

onio-jumped in front of neko and yelled-lord kuriza

me-nice overhead kick

the ball went into space that is until i saw a space pod

Neko-it's a ball boy

me and onio-that's no ball boy it's lord vegeta

vegeta-vegeta what a weird name

holly-hi

Vegeta-onio kuriza you are suppose to be with frieza

me-the spaceship was busted

vegeta-who drive

me-i did

vegeta-hey cat let's fight

neko-okay

the fight started but vegeta got a call

vegeta-hang on it's frieza

vegeta-kuriza i'll be back

vegeta left us

* * *

><p>Frieza pov<p>

me-that scum bag leaving my son

I was in a space pod heading to earth

kuriza-uh onio

onio-yeah kuriz

neko-overhead kick

I started getting sick

kuriza-d-da-dad

me-kuriza

I got up and hug my son and spin him around

?-hey there your frieza

me-kuriza who is this girl

kuriza-holly

holly-I was a cat but majin buu accidently turn me into this a cat/human

me-do you fight

holly-yeah

She charged at me punch me in the stomach

Kuriza-no holly

I stagger and threw up

holly-sorry

me-it's okay I got dizzy any way

kuriza-holly you wanna come back with us

me-kuriza

holly-sure first I have to tell my mom and dad

Holly flew off and kuriza told me everything that happened

me-you like soccer

kuriza-yes dad

neko-hey kuriza have this and these clothes

kuriza caught them they are a soccer ball and 3 outfits

kuriza-thanks neko i'm gonna miss you

holly pov

I made it back to my clan my dad crow was with my mom leaf

me-mom dad

crow-yes hollyleaf

me-i'm leaving earth

Lionblaze and jayfeather came

me-i choose but i'll visit and tell grandpa bye

I flew off and found frieza,kuriza,and onio saying goodbye

Me-hey I'm ready

Frieza-alright get in

The four left

* * *

><p>Kuriza pov<p>

I went to my room with the gifts once I left the space pod to check on berry dad calls him jip jip my lizard

Me-berry come out

Dad-kuriza

me-dad where is berry

?-you mean that lizard delicous

dad-vegeta ate him

I burst into tears sad and anger to kill vegeta and dad hugs me

Holly-what's going on

dad-vegeta ate kuriza's pet lizard

me-*sighs* it's fine dad are there any missions

dad-not today the others are handling them

me-holly can i talk to you alone

Holly pov

me-yes

Why does he want to talk to me

Kuriza-holly i like you

me-you like me

He came up and kiss me

Kuriza-I really like you

me-Same here

We kept kissing for 5 more minutes till frieza wanted me

me-I have to go my love

Kuriza pov

me-okay see you soon

Holly left and i layed down exhausted from the adventure

* * *

><p>The next day I got up grab the outfit neko gave me and soccer ball then headed outside<p>

Me-This isn't the same

Vegeta came by piss off for no reason maybe dad and he kicked my ball into my dad's window that jerk

Frieza pov

Looking for my spandex a ball hit be in the mouth

me-ow

kuriza-dad you okay

me-no who did that

kuriza-vegeta kicked my ball in here

me-just go get ready

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 over the next one is still in frieza's point of view<p>

Review

next chapter-crazy things in the palace happens


	2. Crazy things happens in the palace

Chapter 2

Frieza pov

I got hurt by a ball and head down to the med bay

Appule-Frieza that ball hit your tooth

me-damn that hurts

Appule-ahhh my equiment is floating

me-h-how is it possible

I think kuriza is fooling around

Me-i'm going back I still have to get ready

Appule-for what

Me-nothing got it

Appule-y-yes l-lord frieza

I walk back people gave me strange looks at my mouth idiots

Me-there it is

My royal armor has a cape and I have to wear long sleeve spandex,boots,and gloves

Kuriza-hey dad

Kuriza wore the same thing different armor is red and mine's purple

Me-My mouth hurts

kuriza-you going to be alright

me-*sighs* let's go

Kuriza jumped on my head since something strange happened in his room like in the med bay

Holly pov

Something's strange is going on so I found frieza

me-frieza strange things are happening

Frieza-same in the med bay

me-what happen to your mouth

Frieza snapped at me and curse

kuriza-wow dad

Frieza-kuriza next time cover your ears

Vegeta came near us I was wondering why but i notice a scared look on his face

Vegeta-this place is haunted

Kuriza pov

me-dad we should go

dad-vegeta holly you guys got this

both-yes lord frieza

Me and dad walked until we got into a meeting room where lord z was

lord z-finally who is the boy

Me-*growls* I'm prince kuriza cold

Zarbon-who wants drinks

Me-i'm good

dad-rosa wine

lord z-nothing for me since 1956

I walked out of the room before problems happen

Frieza pov

me-since 1956 why

Z-I don't drink

me-each time i drink *blushes*

Z-what

me-I puke sometimes

Zarbon came back with my wine

After we talked I went looking for kuriza

Me-kuriza where are you

?-ahhhhh

Me-kuriza

Kuriza pov

As i stare at the ghost I screamed but someone said my name

?-kuriza you okay

me-d-da-dad

I was so scare that I wet myself

dad-kuriza what's wrong

me-a g-gh-ghost

Holly came back

holly-something's up

Dad spoke in his native tongue to me but i barely understand it

Dad-kuriza you and holly take a look in the dungeon and you two come back up once your done

Holly-but what if we don't find anything

Dad-come back up

Frieza pov

After i got done explaining everything I went to the high top of the palace

?-hello frieza

Me-father have you see anything different happen

father-what happen to your mou-

me-a motherf*cken ball father

I was not in a good move since i feel sick to my stomach after drinking wine

father-I'll let you know son

me-okay father

Father-by the way where is holly and kuriza

me-their in the dungeon

father-oh crap

Something's not right my father never said 'oh crap' like that

Father-there's a problem down there

Me-sh*t I send kuriza down there and his mate

Father-go get them

Me-right

I ran all the way to the dungeon looking for my son and holly

Holly pov

I was clinging to kuriza scared of the dungeon but he wasn't he's scared of ghosts a #1 fear he had

Kuriza-holly let's turn back

Me-you liar you told me you weren't afrai-

Kuriza-ghosts holly let's go back

I sense a high ki it was frieza's

Frieza-holly!kuriza! where the hell are you

Kuriza-dad were coming

Kuriza pov

I said to holly I was afraid of ghosts but a ki came by my dad's ki

Dad-kuriza holly where are you

Me-dad were coming

I grabbed holly's hand to take her to my father

Dad-*hugs me* Kuriza we have to get out of here now

Holly-wait hang on what

Dad told us everything what grandpa cold said but he said the rest in our native tongue

Me-well let's get out of here

We run for the exit but something grabbed my tail a shiver went up my spine and i scream

Dad-kuriza what's wrong

Me-g-gh-gho-ghost grab my t-ta-tail

I felt like puking but i hold it down and pass out

Frieza pov

Me-damn grab him and let's go

Me and holly ran up the stairs I was thinking ghost must be a prank VEGETA of course

Once we got back up I took kuriza in his room it was his nap anyway so I'll let him sleep

Holly-now what

Me-it was Vegeta he wanted pay back

Holly-really

Me-yes you excuse me I need to go back to my room

I ran into my room and was coming up with a punishment for vegeta

Me-*picked up scouter* Vegeta my room now

Vegeta pov

Onio-hey

Me-hang on onio

I just got a call to be in frieza's room right now might be my prank

Me-I have to meet frieza right now

I hadn't been in frieza's room in a long time

Frieza-Vegeta you did something I want to know

Me-okay so I spit in your wine not my fault kuriza dared me

Frieza-you spit in my wine oh crap *runs into bathroom*

Me-*laughs*

Frieza-that is not funny it's gross you insane bastard

Me-why thank you

Holly came in wondering what the hell happened in here

Holly-Wha-

Me-I spit in his wine

Holly-damn that's gross

Frieza-*comes out of bathroom* You pulled a ghost trick on us

Holly-*punches me* you jackass

Kuriza pov

I just woke up in my bed wondering what just happened

Me-*sighs* might as well go on a mission

I went to my dad's room but he was screaming and cursing at Vegeta

Me-Whats going on

Dad-Vegeta pranked us

Me-how did you make items float

Vegeta-I don't know

Me-Dad are there any missions

Dad-yes but you need to work with ginyu force on this one

Me-damn

Dad-son really

I walked out of the room and changed into my normal armor then found ginyu

Ginyu-hello prince kuriza

Me-let's go

Burter pov

Me-d-did he say let's go

Jeice my best friend also said the same thing

Guldo-Well-

Me and the force-shut the f*ck up

Jeice-kuriza you know where we are going

Kuriza-no

Me-I put in the coradinates for the planet

We got into the pods and left the planet

Ginyu pov

Wondering what's going to happen might as rest

3 hours later kuriza pov

Me-Holly dad wait for me

I had a bad dream in hyper sleep it sucks as d**ks

Me-Holly wait up where are you

I accidently press my CALL button on my scouter who called ginyu

Ginyu-prince are you alright

Me-yes

Computer-landing in 5 seconds

I landed with burter and jeice on the west when the captain,recoome,and guldo landed on the east

Jeice-our scouters

Our scouters were broken and I had a headache

Me-please don't scream

Burter-we need a plan

Jeice-we could make camp for the night

Me-I got branches for a fire

Burter-we can sleep under the stars or in the space pods

Jeice and me-Under the stars

Burter went to get food and jeice caught fish while I get crappy branches

We met back up 20 minutes later

Jeice-I'll light the fire and we get to camp out

We ate and went to sleep

* * *

><p>Next chapter-Looking for a reason and training<p>

REVIEW


	3. Mission and training

chapter 3

Ginyu pov

Me-jeice are you there

Recoome-recoome thinks the scouters are broken

Me-they might

Guldo-I th-

Me and recoome-shut up

Kuriza pov

Last night i found something written in some weird alien language

Jeice-kuriza let me see that

Me-okay

Jeice-looks like cap'n ginyu's language

Me-let's just fly to him

Burter and jeice agreed and we are on a hunt for the idiots with working scouters

Frieza pov

I'm still pretty piss off one I lost contact with kuriza and ginyu force and two VEGETA for that prank and spitting in my wine

Onio-morning lord frieza

Me-morning onio

I walked out of the room going to the control room

Soilder-lord frieza

Me-everyone out

Everyone scrambled out for me to find kuriza's pod on planet kanassa damn

Me-might as well train

Jeice pov

Me-guys i don't see ginyu

Burter-keep searching

We flew into cap'n Ginyu,recoome,and guldo

Kuriza-captain ginyu we need your scouter plus i found this

Kuriza handed cap'n the native language pad

Ginyu-it's an old help me

Me-what does that mean

Ginyu-i'm the last of my race

Kuriza pov

I had ginyu's scouter on my ear and dial dad's number

Dad-Damn what ginyu

Me-dad remember you said not to curse in front of me

Dad-kuriza what happened

Me-oh me jeice and burter's pods and scouters are busted from landing hard and recoome and guldo are dead

Dad-Listen tell burter and jeice to take recoome and guldo's pod

Me-what about me

Dad-I'm coming

Me-what the f*cking hell

Dad-I'll be there by sunset

Me-okay bye papa

Jeice-so now what

Me-dad said you two take recoome and retard four eyes pod

Ginyu-what about yo-

Me-dad's coming so we have to complete the mission

We killed everyone

Me-guys I feel dizzy

Jeice-rest until frieza comes

I fell asleep

Burter pov

As we waited where ginyu's pod was I saw a a space pod

Me-Lord Frieza wake kuriza up now

As I watched the pod crash a few feet from us kuriza screamed for him

Kuriza-I just saw eyes

Frieza-I'll take him

Kuriza-Dad we killed everyone

Friezz-that's good let's go home

Kuriza pov

I still felt dizzy feeling sick

dad-Were going home

I threw up all over dad

Dad-were going home now

Once we got back dad took me to my room so for me to lie down

The next day I ran to the training room to see dad waiting for me

Dad-well let's begin

We started with punches and kicks

Me-death beam

dad-death beam

Me-son of a bitch that f*cking hurt like motherf*cking hell or getting bitch slap by Zarbon

Dad-the f*ck kuriza

Zarbon came out of nowhere and bitch slap me

Me-F*************************************************************************ck

Zarbon-*laughs*

Me-got to hell perv

Zarbon-Not my fault

Dad-wait what happen

Zarbon-*blushes* Frieza go f*ck yourself

Me-I'll tell he spied on holly a motherf*cking perv is your comander and he kissed retarded kirby

Dad went and murder dodoria and made holly right hand

Me-well your a d*ck

Zarbon-lucky your a prince see you later

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-Zarbon the hell are you doing


	4. Zarbon what the hell are you doing

Zarbon the hell are you doing

* * *

><p>Kuriza pov<p>

I woke up for training I hate training most of the times dad won't give me time to wake up fully

Me-morning dad

I was in neko's gi he gave me

Dad-let's begin

I lost and dad put me in the rejuvination tank all morning

Zarbon-morning prince

Me-what do you want

Zarbon-'train' with me

Me-um okay

I'm still bruised with bandages on my stomach and tail

Zarbon-okay let's go

We walked to the private training rooms my dad and ginyu were in one so were safe

Zarbon-before we start let's talk

But before I could respond he kissed me on the lips freakin gay he is and his hand move lower my jaw I felt like screaming

Zarbon-sorry *hiccup*

Me-Zarbon you need help

Before i got near he puked at my feet gross

Me-come on zarb I'm getting you to your room

I picked up the commander and made sure we did not run into dad if he saw me it would be a living hell again

We walk the halls to his room I put him on his bed

Zarbon-Thank you

He pass out and i got the hell out of there but someone spotted me it was JEICE

jeice-hey little frieza

Me-jeice just kuriza not my dad

Jeice-why were you in zarbon's room pulling a prank on the gay one

Me-I don't want to talk about it

I heard my dad and ginyu's voice and got the hell out of there and ran to my room and put my saiyan armor on

Dad-ginyu i thought i heard my son

I mutter-shit

Ginyu-agreed he might be in his room

Dad kept talking about shit i barely cared about and i put in my earbuds and listen to something called pokemon advanced battle I love that intro music

Me-I'm undeabeatable pokemon

I lost control there for a minute

Frieza pov

After i was done talking I wanted to talk to zarbon for the mission me,him,holly,and kuriza are going on

Zarbon-How did i get here

Me-zarbon the hell are you talking about

Zarbon-nothing lord frieza

Something is up so I talked to him and left for some training but when I got there there was puke all over the floor

Kuriza-dad what is it

Me-kuriza did you puke all over the floor in the training room

Kuriza-n-no

Me-kuriza don't lie to me or else

He knew what my or else was hard training or to the dungeon but hard training is me and kuriza know one else

Kuriza-Dad i;m telling the f*cking truth

Zarbon pov

We are leaving in two days just the elites,frieza,and the prince also holly I got up early and went to kuriza's room

Kuriza was asleep but i lightly shook him awake

Kuriza-uh what

Me-hello

Kuriza-Zarbon what is it

Me-just to say sorry for yesterday today i'm telling frieza the truth

Kuriza-but-

Me-I'm telling him later today

Later that day still in zarbon's pov

I was standing next to frieza and kuriza in his lap

Me-frieza can i tell you something

Frieza-sure what is it

Me-I might of kiss your son and i was drunk as shit

Frieza-YOU DID WHAT

Frieza was standing now kuriza got up and watched from the distance

Me-I kiss your son because i was drunk off my ass

Frieza calmed down a bit and said-Kuriza is it true

Kuriza-yeah it is but please don't do anything

?-hey are we having a party

Holly-might be vegeta because your late

Vegeta-*rolls eyes* Oh look it's i did on a dare and got drunk how was 'training'

Me-You made me drunk you ass

Kuriza-SHUT THE F*CK UP

Kuriza screamed that he was pissed

Kuriza pov

I screamed hard for the palace to hear me

Dad-kuriza what did we say

Me-to cover my ears

I ran out knowing hard training my stomach still hurts from yesterday's training

After the training me and dad were in a tie both of use in the healing pods bruise he knows how it feels

Dad-that hurts

Me-now you know how it fe-

I passed out before finishing that sentence

Meanwhile with neko

Neko pov

I was fishing when goku showed up

Goku-hey neko we need help at my house

Me-okay

I followed my mentor to his house his family and student were there to greet me

Pan-hi Neko

Goten-long time know seen Neko

I followed goku to the food storage

Goku-look there they are eating the food

Me-my favorite mice

* * *

><p>REVIEW<br>Next chapter-Zarbon's problem


	5. Goodbye tail Kuriza loses his tail

Chapter 5 zarbon's problems

* * *

><p>Zarbon pov<p>

Damn i knew it that timing of the month of my people and if anyone is ten i'm screwed or have a tail kuriza

Me-good morning lord frieza

Shit kuriza was with frieza cause holly is here and he's a prince

Frieza-good morning Zarbon that time of month

Holly-what

Kuriza-*whisper in holly's ear* Yeah so follow my lead

Kuriza pov

Dad and zarb talked about crap so i sneaked up on zarb and slapped my tail at his ass

Dad-zarbon get out

Zarbon-your dead

I ran out of the room and he chased me

Frieza pov

Me-holly that was funny

Holly-yeah it was

Me and holly burst into laughter

Holly-I'm getting your wine

Holly left and i was thinking Zarbon better not murder my son and were leaving tomorrow

Kuriza pov

I ran through the halls and into my room I'm to young ta die

Zarbon-come out

I heard a voice to tell 'im to stop

?-hey your okay

Me-holly

?-no your dad

Me-crap

Dad came inside and told me to stop doing it everytime Zarbon goes through

Me-okay

The next day the elites,Zarbon,dad,me,and holly took off to planet courascant

Me-dad

Dad-yeah kuriza

Me-I um

Dad kept staring at me wondering the hell

Holly-kuriza shut up

Dad-were suppose to relax this time and purge the planet

I let out a growl a mean growl and left the room

Holly pov

Me-frieza something's not right

Frieza-I told him to stop bitch slapping Zarbon during the time of month

Me-K :)

Frieza-what

Me-kuriza got revenge for that

Frieza-Oh fu-

Kuriza pov

I saw Zarbon perfect timing and ran over but he grabbed my tail

Zarbon-Keep struggling and have this

Zarbon punched my eye and i blacked out

Frieza pov

I ran straight to kuriza's room and i tripped over something

Me-ow Kuriza what are you doing here

I took a closer look his eye was black

Zarbon-See he's still out

Me-what do you mean

Zarbon ran and i picked up kuriza and his tail was gone

Me-don't panic

I ran to the med bay

Appule-Lord frieza

Me-my son's tail is missing

Appule-what happened

Me-someone got rid of it

Appule put kuriza in the healing pod

Holly-lord frieza

Zarbon-lord frieza

Me-who did it

Holly-did what

Me-Kuriza's tail got f*cking chopped off who the f*ck did it

Zarbon-Vegeta

Holly-no Onio

Me-Onio isn't with us on the trip

Kuriza pov

I woke up all wet and my clothes aren't on me

Appule-Prince kuriza you'll alright

Me-My eye hurts

I went to touch my tail it was gone

Me-appule what happen to my tail

Appule-I d-don't k-know prince

Me-where's my armor

Appule showed me where it was and i ran straight to the bridge

Me-dad my tail's missing

Dad-I know

I fell since my tail help's my balance

Holly-*wraps tail around waist* you know what i call this hug

Me-what

Holly-Holly hug and kiss *kiss me and her tail still around my waist*

Zarbon-knock it off you two

Holly bitch slap him

Zarbon-ow

Dad-Zarbon your weak

All of us not Zarbon laughed

Dad-Were gonna be there in 6 hours

Me-to planet courascant

I wanted to rest on dad's lap

Holly-*laughs*

Vegeta run in and report a problem

Dad-what

Vegeta-yes my lord

Dad-Zarbon,holly,kuriza come with me

I follow dad to the control room

Dad-the hell

Holly-Captain

The captain was dead

Ginyu-what happen

Burter-the captain's dead

Jeice-who's flying the ship

It was quiet for a minute before vegeta got everything under control

Vegeta-hey kuriza

Me-yeah

Vegeta-where's your tail

Me-Got chopped off

Vegeta-damn if i still had mine i would bitch slap Zarbon

Dad-he did that earlier

I was still sad about my tail

Zarbon-lord Frieza were landing in 5 minutes

Dad-thank you Zarbon

Me-I'm gonna get ready

I left to put on my lighter armor a tank spandex,shorts,and no armor or boots

Frieza pov

Holly-Frieza 2 minutes

I was happy taking over that planet and me and kuriza together

Kuriza-this is much better

Kuriza had no armor on just the spandex oh crap it's hot on the planet

I ran out of the room to mine

Me-where is it

Kuriza-hey dad need help

Me-yes Kuriza

Kuriza helped me look but he was humming a song

Kuriza-I just wanna be with you

Me-Kuriza what are you singing

Kuriza-huh oh just a song me and holly did a duet on just wanna be with you

We found the armor in time when the ship landed

* * *

><p>Next chapter-a vacation to remember<p>

REVIEW


	6. Vacation and conquer the planet

A vacation to remember

Holly pov

Me-damn it's hot

It was hot on planet courascant

Kuriza-Well go back and put something nicer on

I went back into the ship and came out wearing tank spandex,shorts,and boots

Frieza-we got a planet to conquer

Zarbon pov

I feel guilty about cutting kuriza's tail off

Frieza-Zarbon,holly,Vegeta,and Kuriza will come with me

I wore the same as the others tanks spandex,shorts,and boots

Holly-Kienzan

Me-beautiful short arrow

We killed all the villages and frieza and kuriza left to take care of the king

Kuriza pov

Me and dad walked to the palace where the king's at

Dad-Kuriza I'll talk if he don't listen kill him

Me-okay

We walked in and the guards attacked me

Me-tail whip

I forgot I don't have my TAIL

Dad-death wave

Me-Ow dad half of that attack hurt me

Dad-Kuriza don't act that way

We walked into the throne room

King-Hello

Dad-listen let's make a deal sell your planet to me or you die

King-how about the boy

He had something in his hands a shotgun pointing at me mostly my head

Me-*gulp*

King-eat bullet chestnut

Everything was in slow motion to afraid to jump the bullet hit my eye and I fell

Dad-you bastard

Me-father I'm okay

Dad lifted me up

Holly-guys were screwed

Dad-why's that

Holly-I'm not like you guys deflecting bullets and kuriza got hit in the eye

I ran and attacked the king and he pulled the trigger close to my heart and I fell

Dad and holly-Kuriza

Holly ran toward me and dad killed the king

Dad-get Vegeta and Zarbon

That was all I heard when I blacked out

Frieza pov

I was scared about my son he was in the med bay

Appule-My lord we don't know about kuriza

Holly-take that back

Appule-Commander holly it's true you guys can see him he's awake

Me-I only care about his health and safety

Me and holly went in Kuriza's arm was in a sling

Kuriza-dad

Me-hey kuriza

Holly-at least your alive

Kuriza-I'm never leaving you guys like that

Me-Kuriza were docking on the planet for 3 days

2 days later kuriza pov

Good as new and on the beach with holly

Holly-hey there was something on Earth called surfing wanna try

Me-sure

Me and holly were in swimsuits holly wore a takini and i wore swim trunks with a tank

Holly-copy me

Me-okay

Holly paddle out and I paddle out and i saw waves and she told me to get the posture right or i would fall

Holly-you got it

Me-whoo hoo

3 hours later

Me-that was fun

Dad-Kuriza what are you talking about

Me-oh um

Holly-surfing

Dad-oh well come on

Me-wait dad where are we going

Dad-it's a surprise

Dad took me and holly to a beautiful part of the planet

Dad-I found it yesterday

Holly-cool

The place had a waterfall with all types of fruit trees

Me-wow

Dad-remember were leaving tomorrow

10:00 p.m. Frieza pov

I was exhausted from today in a mood for wine

Me-Zarbon go fetch me some wine

Kuriza fell asleep next to holly romantic even though their never dating

This is retarded my son and commander fell asleep together

Outisde-boom!

Me-damn

I ran outside to see god of destruction Beerus

Bills-Frieza

Me-*rolls eyes* Yeah Bills

Bills-I want you to take in my daughters

Me-who are they

Bills-Mia

Then a girl who had a saiyan tail with a guitar necklace came to Beerus side

Bills-And Driar

Another girl who looked very happy then the other she also had a tail and necklace the only difference is their hair,skin color,and necklaces

Driar-Hi

Me-Hello

Bills-Driar real name's Deirdre

Deidre-Dad really

Mia-calm down happy

Me-I should introduce myself I'm lord Frieza or Frieza

Mia-OK

We walked in the ship and Kuriza and holly were awake

Kuriza pov

I stared at the two girls walk in

Dad-Kuriza,Zarbon,Holly these two are Mia and Driar

Deidre-Hi there

I passed out i felt sick and made myself passout

* * *

><p>Next chapter-Kuriza what's wrong<p>

REVIEW

**Here is a preview**

**Kuriza pov**

**I woke up in my bed and checked the clock 9:30 a.m. crap**

**Dad walked into the room checking my temp. **

**Dad-Kuriza you've got the flu**

**Me-F**k **

**I had the flu when i was 5 from that planet ice **

**Flashback**

**Me-papa **

**Dad-Kuriza you forgot this**

**Papa handed me my coat and he felt my hands ice cold**

**Dad-Kuriza come with me**

**Papa took me to the med bay 20 year old Appule was there **

**Me-*cough* *cough* **

**Papa-Appule can you take my son's temp.**

**End preview **


	7. Characters

This comes before kuriza what's wrong chapter

Characters

Frieza-An icejin age 32 son's kuriza furiza cold chose his arabic name for the boy middle name

Kuriza-Prince of icejins age 10 son of frieza his friends Mia,Deirdre,Holly,Zarbon,and Onio honesty is his power

Mia-Goddess age 11 daughter of beerus or bills sister deidre loyalty is her power friends kuriza,Jeice,Salza,Cooler,Vegeta,Frieza,and ginyu

Deirdre-Goddess age 11 daughter of bills prefer Driar Laughter is her power friends Frieza,Zarbon,Kuriza,and Salza

Onio-Old saiyan age 40 serves his prince and lord

Zarbon-general age 30 serves his lord cut off kuriza's tail generous is his power friends Jeice,Salza,Frieza,and Kuriza

Holly-Commander age 10 daughter of crow and leaf magic is her power friends Kuriza,Neko,Zarbon,and Jeice

Neko-a friend of kuriza and goku

Appule-works in med bay age 25

Vegeta-Aroggant prince age 26 nemesis Zarbon,Kuriza,Holly,and Onio

Cooler-Son of king cold nephew Kuriza age 36

Salza-commander friend of Cooler cousin of Jeice age 19

Jeice-member of ginyu tokusentai age 18

Burter-member of ginyu force age 22

Ginyu-captain age 34

Recoome-a retarded member age 45

Guldo-member of ginyu force age 43

Next chapter-kuriza what's wrong


	8. Sick day

Kuriza what's wrong

* * *

><p>Kuriza pov<p>

I woke up in my bed and checked the clock 9:30 a.m. crap

Dad walked in and checked my temperature

Dad-Kuriza your sick

Me-F**k

The last time I was sick when i was 5 from planet ice

**Flashback**

**Kuriza pov**

**Me-hi papa**

**Dad-Kuriza you forgot this **

**Dad handed me my coat and he felt my hands ice cold **

**Dad-come with me**

**Dad took me to the med bay where Appule was **

**Me-*cough* *cough* **

**Dad-Appule can you take his temperature**

**Appule-Yes lord frieza**

**Appule grabbed the thermoniter and placed it under my tongue **

**Appule-He has 120 degrees he's sick**

**Me-what**

**Dad was shocked also **

**End flashback**

Me-Dad i *cough* need to do a mission today

This sucks dad said no

I threwed up dad placed his hand on my back like always

Dad-I'll be right back

Dad went into the bathroom and I heard water

Holly,Mia,Deidre-Hi

They had wings,pony ears,and a tail connected with their hair

Mia-these are our powers

Me-*sneezes* How did you do that

Driar-Instruments

Holly-take a look at our necklaces

I looked Mia had a guitar shaped,Driar had drums shaped,and holly had a microphone shaped

Dad-Kuriza come here

I listen to father and went into the bathroom

Frieza pov

I left Kuriza in his bathroom and went to my office

Zarbon-Lord Frieza

Me-Zarbon

Holly and Mia followed me inside

Holly-hey guys

Mia-I'm going

Mia left the room

Me-What the hell

Zarbon-Lord Frieza where is the prince

Me-Um

I got scared but i just said he is sick and Zarbon go check on him

Holly-*laughs* Nice

Deirdre-*laughs*

Zarbon pov

Me thinking-Why why me

I was at Kuriza's door knocking

?-come in

I looked in Kuriza in his bed half awake

Kuriza sneezed blowing me out of the room and making me crash into a wall

Mia pov

Me-the hell

I heard solders running screaming for HELP! until Jeice pulled on my arm

Jeice-kitten grab the pipe

Me-thanks

Cap'n Ginyu-Hey Mia there is room in the closet

Burter-I'll take that

When the same person sneeze me and Jeice hold onto the pipe and laughed at four eyes bounce up and down

Zarbon-*screams*

We also saw Zarbon Fly into a wall along with Guldo

Cap'n Ginyu and Burter got out of the closet

Burter-Hey guys who is sneezing

Me-how about grab Zarbon and talk to him since i overheard Frieza talking to him to check on Kuriza

Jeice-you are so beautiful

Me-*blush* thanks

Ginyu grabbed Zarbon by the hair

Zarbon-Captain Ginyu stop

Ginyu-fine

Zarbon dropped on the floor and fixed his messy braid

Zarbon-Kuriza is sneezing

We heard another scream and went back to our hiding spots and saw FRIEZA ,my sister ,and holly go into the wall

Jeice-Lord Frieza

Frieza moaned in pain and i extended my hand out to help him up

Frieza-thanks

Deirdre and holly-who's sneezing

Zarbon,me,the force,and Frieza-Kuriza

Me-So who wants to check him

All eyes went on Frieza,Holly,Zarbon,Jeice,Vegeta,and me

Vegeta-I'm out hey ginyu how about you check him

Ginyu-no

Vegeta and me-damn

We walked down to Kuriza's room on the ship and Ginyu stopped making us crash

Frieza-F**k

Ginyu-sorry my lord

Jeice-Cap'n why'd you stop

Cap'n ginyu-'Cause the people we picked go in first

Kuriza pov

I was trying to look out of my window in my first form,leaning on a wall, and breathing through my mouth until I heard a knock

?-Kuriza

Me-yes

My voice was between my child like voice in my fourth form with my normal voice in my first in other words I sound retarded

?-Kuriza open the door

Me-*cough* It's open

Dad,Jeice,Mia,Holly,Zarbon,and VEGETA walked into the room

Dad ran over to me

Me-dad stop

Dad-Sorry Kuriza

I was fine until I felt a hand on my forehead it was holly but i jerked away falling to the ground

Zarbon-Kuriza are you fine

Me-F**K off

Dad-Kuriza let us help

Me-A-a-a

?-*screams*

Dad-Shit

Dad tried to hold my nose but failed

Me-A-a-a-a

Cap'n ginyu-Damn everyone behind Kuriza

Me-Achoo

The people who'd scream flew out of the room

Me-fine *cough*

Zarbon-You should be in bed

Me-I know

Dad-I have to leave but Kuriza I'll be back in a hour

I nod

Holly-I need to talk to Jeice

No ones pov

Kuriza half asleep was trying to listen to what the others talked about

Vegeta-I'm going to lunch

Holly-Me,Ginyu,and Zarbon will stay you guys get the medicine

Deirdre,Mia,and Jeice-OK

They left while Holly,Zarbon,and Ginyu were left in the room with Kuriza

Holly-Ginyu didn't you tell me you've got something to try

Ginyu-Yes holly I do Kuriza may I try something on you

Kuriza-Um sure

Ginyu got an egg and cracked it on kuriza and it cooked

Zarbon-What was that

Ginyu acted like a retard and ate the egg

Ginyu-It's tasty

Holly and Zarbon looked at each other and went along with it

1 hour later Frieza came back from his meeting to see both his commanders and Ginyu cracking eggs on a sleeping Kuriza head

Frieza-What's going on

Ginyu-eggs

Frieza walked over to Kuriza wiping off the egg

Holly-Hey guys

Zarbon-what

Kuriza was wide awake mad

Kuriza-What was *cough* on my head

Ginyu was screwed

Frieza-Kuriza come

Kuriza moved his arm and felt pain and had a headache

Mia-were back

Frieza sarcastic-where from lunch

Jeice-No with the medici *punch* ow

Mia whisper-You know Kuriza nor Frieza can't handle syringes

Jeice-right

Frieza put Kuriza on his bed removing his armor

Kuriza-thanks dad

After 5 minutes Kuriza went to sleep

Jeice-Frieza take this

Frieza scared-thanks Jeice

Kuriza woke up after a minute and saw his own father with a needle

Kuriza-*screams* Get that *cough* away from me

Kuriza transformed and tackle his father dropping the syringe on Guldo's head

Kuriza-*panting*

Burter-wow

Frieza-Kuriza revert

Kuriza-That'll take too much energy when i transformed

Deirdre-Here take mine

Deirdre cupped her hands and place them on Kuriza's chest

Mia-Nice sis

Kuriza reverted to his first form

Holly-Come

Holly dragged the boy to his bed and put him on it

Zarbon-Lord frieza you wanna stay?

Frieza-Yes you guys go ahead

Zarbon,Mia,Driar,Vegeta,Onio,Ginyu,Guldo,Burter,and Jeice left

Frieza-*sighs*

A few hours later Kuriza woke up to see his father sleeping

Kuriza-Hey dad *cough* wake up

Frieza-Uh oh Kuriza

Zarbon-Hello

Frieza-Kuriza stay here I'll get it

Zarbon walked in carrying soup for Kuriza

Zarbon-Here you go prince Kuri- *trips* no!

The soup went flying landing on Kuriza's head

Kuriza-Hot

Frieza-Zarbon was there pepper in it?

Zarbon-*nods*

Kuriza-A-a-a

Frieza got down when Zarbon grabbed his bed

Kuriza-A-a-Achoo

Zarbon hold on with all his strength

Frieza got up and laughed at Zarbon

Kuriza-*laughs*

They both laughed until Jeice came in

Jeice-Bloody hell *screams*

Jeice screamed about Zarbon being gay and ran to his room

Zarbon-Please lord Frieza and prince Kuriza don't look

Kuriza fell off the bed laughing

Deirdre-What the?! Zarbon get out of here!

Frieza-Get out of here bare ass.

Zarbon ran to his room shocking holly and Mia as they enter

Mia-Oh god I'm never getting used to anyone on this ship

Holly-Kuriza get off the floor it's cold

Kuriza-*cough* Sorry *mutters*

Frieza-Kuriza I'll be right back

Frieza left the room along with Mia

Holly-Kuriza stay in bed and don't go anywhere till Frieza gets back

Kuriza-What if I have to go to the bathroom?

Holly-Only that got it?

Kuriza nods and waits for Frieza to come back

Meanwhile with Ginyu force

Mia-That's the story

Cap'n-Well Mia I'm gonna kick Zarbon's ass once I see him

Burter-I know where he is

Guldo-I have an idea

Mia-go straight to hell Guldo

Meanwhile with Mia and Frieza

Frieza-Where is it

Mia-What is that your looking for

Frieza-Something my dad gave me when i was Kuriza's age

Mia-Well what is it?

Frieza-a scouter kit

Mia-You mean he builds a scouter

Frieza-yeah but i never opened it

Mia-Well then what color is it

Frieza-there is a picture of a scouter on the front with a pink glass

Mia found the box in a second

Mia-is it this

Frieza-Where did you find it

Mia-under your bed

Frieza-Damn

Back with Kuriza

Kuriza waited patiently for his dad thinking where did he go

Frieza came in

Frieza-Kuriza I got something for you

Kuriza-*cough* Thanks dad

Kuriza opened the box to see a booklet 'how to build a scouter' written on it

Kuriza-Dad this is my first scouter I'm gonna built *cough*

Frieza-I know

A few hours later Frieza left his son to go to dinner

Zarbon-So how's Kuriza

Frieza-He's tired

Mia-I'm hungry

Deirdre-We all are

Jeice-Know who's gonna cook

Cap'n Ginyu-Zarbon,Mia,Deirdre,and Frieza

Frieza-Me why

Burter-You'd say last time that you wanted to help

Frieza-Now I remember

Holly-Come I'm starving

Frieza-Well I'm making soup without pepper for Kuriza

Zarbon-Yeah *chuckles*

Mia bitched slap both of them

Frieza-Ow

Zarbon-You'll get used to it

Frieza mutter-Flippin gay

Meanwhile Kuriza woke up

Kuriza-*cough* damn I still feel feverish and have headache

Kuriza got out of bed and went into the bathroom

He splashed water on his face

Kuriza-Focus you like Holly but don't have the guts to ask her *cough* as well work on the scouter.

Kuriza sensed a high power level outside his door

Kuriza-Well then this person better come here

Kuriza grabbed his armor and went into the hall seeing a shadow run down it and Kuriza ran after it

After dinner Frieza made Kuriza's soup and ask the others to come with him

Frieza-*knocks* Kuriza open the door.

Deirdre-I know is password

Deirdre typed the password in

Frieza-Kuriza

Kuriza was not in his bed

Frieza put the soup down and knocked on the bathroom door but it was open

Frieza-*screams*

Zarbon-Lord Frieza what's wrong?

Frieza-Where's Kuriza

Ginyu-*checks scouter* Space pod module

Frieza-Listen everyone go get him

Everyone minus Frieza left

Meanwhile with Kuriza

Kuriza-*cough* *cough* Get back here

?-Alright Galick gun

Kuriza-Vegeta

Kuriza didn't deflect or dodge he stand there when the attack hit he went flying into boxes

Kuriza screamed in pain as he got picked up by the armor and into space pods glass flying

?-Prince Kuriza

?-*calls Frieza on scouter* Frieza he's OK get down here now

Frieza on scouter-Nice work Holly

Holly-Zarbon grab Vegeta,Deirdre and Ginyu force get Kuriza,I'll make sure know one comes here

A fight started Zarbon punched Vegeta in the nose making him pull on Zarbon's green hair.

Zarbon-Ow

Vegeta-Nothing without Frieza

?-Death wave

A death wave hit Vegeta into a space pod making him go to a random planet

Kuriza-*cough* dad *cough*

Frieza walked to Kuriza and knocked him out

The next day Kuriza woke up in his bed and in a tee shirt with shorts

Frieza-Morning Kuriza

Kuriza-Dad how did i get here

Holly-Long story

Kuriza looked at his arm a band-aid was on and he send a glare at holly

Holly-Sorry you promise

Frieza-*cough* Kuriza you made me sick *cough*

Holly-Yeah same here

The ginyu force and Zarbon walked in

Mia-Kuriza you've got all of us sick

Kuriza-Guess I'm giving you guys shots

The ginyu force,Zarbon,Holly,and Frieza ran out of the room

* * *

><p>Sorry for being late with the holidays but the next chapter will come out soon<p>

REVIEW

Next chapter-Happy Birthday Frieza


	9. Happy birthday lord Frieza

Chapter 9 happy birthday Frieza

There are no more pov

* * *

><p>Frieza standing in his office waiting for Kuriza<p>

Kuriza walked in 15 minutes later all wet

Kuriza-Sorry father once I checked my scouter after my shower you wanted to see me i just grabbed my uniform and rushed down here

Frieza-Kuriza your getting to that age in your life

Kuriza thinking-Not the 'your getting older' talk please dear kami please

While that happened Zarbon talked to Jeice

Jeice-Hey Zarb.

Zarbon-Listen Jeice you know who's day it is

Jeice-No

Zarbon-Frieza's birthday

Jeice-Oh well have fun

Zarbon-Not so fast we are throwing a surprise party

Deirdre-Who said party

Zarbon-We're throwing a surprise birthday party for lord Frieza

Deirdre-I'll help

While that happened Kuriza walked out traumatize from Frieza talking to him about getting older and went to his room to still get ready

Kuriza thinking-Darn dad why me to talk can't you wait once I turn 12 or 13 years old

A knock came from his door

Kuriza in his bathroom yelled-go away I'm busy

?-Really

Kuriza-Holly

Holly-yeah silly can you let me in

Kuriza-No because I'm still getting ready for today

Holly-Oh then I guess you don't want to talk over lunch then

Kuriza-I do can you wait I'm all wet and I grabbed my crappy armor

Holly-I won't look

Kuriza left his bathroom with a towel on opened his door

Holly-thanks

Kuriza-Stay out here I need to finish

Meanwhile with Frieza

Frieza was training with Jeice

Frieza-Jeice do you know what date it is

Jeice-December 19th one week from kuriza's birthday

Frieza-Yes but today is a special date

Jeice-King Cold is coming to visit

Frieza-Well I don't know but it's my birthd- *gets kicked in the jaw* Jeice!

Jeice-Sorry what was that

Frieza-Never mind you don't care

Frieza left going to his room washing the blood off his jaw with a washcloth once he get there

Zarbon-Frieza you don't look like your self

Frieza-I know I've have blood on me that's my own not Jeice

Zarbon-Go deal with that

Frieza walked away from Zarbon

Deirdre-Hey Frieza

Mia-Hey lord Frieza

Frieza ignored them and went to his room

Kuriza-ready

Kuriza had on Vegeta style armor and shorts

Holly-Yeah

Kuriza-Holly today's my dad's birthday

Holly-really

Kuriza-yeah but i have an idea remember we sneak away on certain planets when dad conquers them

Holly-That is what were giving him

Kuriza-*eats salad* Yes and at the and were say

Both-Happy birthday lord Frieza

Kuriza-That feels weird saying Frieza since he is my dad

Holly-*drinks milk* Relax some cats n riverclan sometimes they call their parents the firstname

Kuriza-Really

Holly-Yeah hey look it's Ginyu watch this *use magic powers*

Holly fooled with Ginyu in the lunch line

Ginyu-What the f**k is going on

Holly and Kuriza laughed at cap'n so he went over to them

Ginyu-how do you do that cause we need both your help

Kuriza-My dad's birthday

Ginyu-yes we are throwing a surprise party for lord Frieza what's your gift

Kuriza-Well we can't tell

Holly-Yeah but be with him in the ballroom 7:00 pm sharp and don't be late

Ginyu listen to the commander and went to get his lunch

Frieza walked in looking for Kuriza

Kuriza-damn gotta go *pecked Holly's cheek* later

Frieza-hey holly did you see Kuriza

Holly-N-no i didn't see him

Frieza-If you do I'll be in the training rooms can you send him down there

Holly-Yeah

Frieza-*tail twitches* Excuse me Holly i have something to do

Holly-OK why does your tail twitch?

Frieza-I don't wanna talk about it

Holly-Fine

Frieza left Holly alone

Kuriza-Hey Zarbon do you know how I can have my tail back

Zarbon-Yes you need weight on your back

Kuriza-thanks Zarbon

Zarbon-that was saiyan oh crap Kuriza!

It was to late Kuriza didn't listen

Jeice-hey Zarbon did you see Frieza around here I need to say sorry?

Zarbon-No but I think he's training

Jeice-thanks mate

Jeice found Frieza in his room

Frieza-Jeice get out

Jeice-*dodge ki blast* I come to say sorry

Frieza-GET OUT!

Jeice-Fine

Frieza-Jesus christ hate this pain

Kuriza went to see his father

Kuriza-Hey dad

Frieza-Hey son

Kuriza-Never saw you without the combat armor on father

Frieza-Yeah

Kuriza-What happened to your jaw?

Frieza mutter-Jeice happened kicked me in the jaw

Kuriza-Really I know what to do

Frieza-What is it Kuriza?

Kuriza-When you nearly killed me during training a few years back I put water on the cut but it sting

Frieza-Son that is not helping

Kuriza-OK here put water on it or go to Appule he know what to do

Frieza went into his bathroom and put water on but he screamed so loud for King Cold and Cooler to hear it

Cooler-I think that was Frieza

King Cold-*sighs* I'll be right back Cooler

King Cold went to Frieza's room

King Cold-Frieza

Frieza-I'm right here

King Cold-What happened

Frieza-I really don't know something attacked me with sharp claws

King cold-Might of been Zarbon in his other form

Frieza-Yeah your right papa

King cold-Frieza hang on stay still for me to wrap the cut up

Frieza-*nods*

King Cold wrapped Frieza up and helped putting his armor on

Frieza-thanks papa

King Cold-No problem

King Cold left his son alone and found Kuriza and Holly in the gardens

Kuriza-Grandpa

KC-Kuriza and Holly what are you doing

Holly told King Cold everything what's going on

KC-I'm in

Around 6:30 pm Zarbon ask Kuriza to get Frieza

Kuriza-OK Zarbon I'll go get my father

Zarbon-thank you

Kuriza left

Mia-So were gonna hide and once we hear Kuriza we all yell SURPRISE at frieza got it?

Deirdre-GOT IT?

Everyone-*nods*

Meanwhile Frieza was in his office drinking wine and had tear streaks on his cheeks he was crying

?-Hello anyone in there

Frieza-Kuriza what is it?

Kuriza-Let me in and I'll tell

Frieza got up wiping his eyes and enter the password

Kuriza-thanks now dad go get out of that armor and come

Frieza-OK what's so special

Kuriza-You have to come with me to see

Frieza walked out of his office followed by Kuriza and went to his room

Once Frieza took off his armor Kuriza was shocked his dad's back was hurt

Kuriza-Holy shit what happened

Frieza-I really don't know

Kuriza went to touch the cuts but Frieza's tail slapped his hand away

Frieza-No

Frieza put on a spandex shirt with his special armor and went with Kuriza to the ballroom

Burter-They are coming

Ginyu-Alright everyone hide

Jeice got the lights and everyone hid

Kuriza-So that's how you got the cuts by a animal or Zarbon

Frieza-*nods* They hurt

Kuriza-At least the blood isn't on your lip

Everyone-SURPRISE!

Frieza-A party for me

Zarbon-Happy birthday lord Frieza

Kuriza-Holly our gift

Holly-Right Jeice the music

Jeice-Got it

A sweet song went on and Holly started singing and Kuriza danced

Holly-take my hand  
>take a breath<br>Pull me close  
>and take one step<br>Keep your eyes  
>Locked to mine<br>And let the music be your  
>guide<p>

Kuriza-won't you promise me  
>Holly-Now won't you promise me<br>We'll keep dancing  
>Holly-to keep dancing<p>

Kuriza spun her around

Both-wherever we go next  
>It's like catching lighting<br>The chances of finding someone  
>like you<br>It's one in a million  
>the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>Holly-so can i have this dance  
>Kuriza-Can i have this dance<br>Both-so can i have this dance

Kuriza-Take my hand  
>I'll take the lead<br>And every turn will be safe with me  
>Don't be afraid<br>afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you<br>thought it after all  
>And you can't keep us apart<br>Holly-Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart  
>Both-Cause my heart is wherever you are<p>

Frieza smile enjoying it

Both-It's like catching lighting  
>The chances of finding someone<br>like you  
>It's one in a million the chances<br>of feeling the way we do  
>And with every step together<br>We just keep on getting better  
>Holly-so can i have this dance<br>Me-can i have this dance  
>Both-so can i have this dance<br>Holly-Oh... no mountain's too high enough  
>both-And no ocean's too wide<br>'cause together or not our dance  
>won't stop<br>Let it rain  
>Let it pour<br>What we have is worth  
>fighting for<br>You know I believe  
>that we were meant to be<br>Yeah!  
>It's like catching lighting<br>The chances of finding  
>someone like you<br>It's one in a million  
>the chances of feeling the way<br>we do  
>And with every step together<br>We just keep on getting better  
>Holly-So can I have this dance<br>Me-Can I have this dance  
>Both-So can i have this dance<br>Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<p>

Both-HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEZA

The music stopped

They finish with a kiss and Frieza was proud of Kuriza

Frieza had tears in his eyes and said-Kuriza holly that was great

A song came on and Zarbon chose it Bella Thorne TTYLXOX

Jeice-really

KC-Zarbon why

Salza hummed along with the song and danced a little

Cooler-Salza what are you doing

Deirdre-I'm doing it with him

Mia-My pride may be gone so I'll do it

Zarbon-Same here

Frieza laughed so hard his tail stopped him

Kuriza-Dad I thought when Icejins sleep their tails lose control

Frieza-I command mine

Kuriza-I've got mine back see

Kuriza wagged his tail happy to be back

Holly-Zarbon do blow my system also by Bella Thorne

Zarbon-Just did

Cooler joined in since he felt left out

KC-Damnit Cooler

Everyone laughed at them

Frieza will remember this birthday forever and he went to bed after the party

When Frieza fell asleep his tail lost control moving around

* * *

><p>Those songs are from shake it up from disney I don't own them or high school musical 3 senior year song can i have this dance<p>

REVIEW

Next chapter-a morning routine and meetings


	10. A troublesome morning

chapter 10 morning routines and meetings

* * *

><p>Frieza got up at his time he set 7:00 am<p>

Frieza-Take a quick shower,grab armor,brush teeth,and make sure Kuriza is up

Frieza grabbed a towel and placed it out once he got into his shower

Frieza thinking-Let's see torture the hell out of Zarbon,train with Kuriza,and... and damn what was it

Frieza reached for his towel and it wasn't in the spot he put it

Frieza-This isn't funny

Frieza stuck his head out seeing he placed his towel on the counter near the sink

Frieza thinking-Get out grab my towel and next time move it close to the shower or hang it up

Frieza got out grabbed the towel and brushed his teeth

Frieza thinking-Now all I need is my armor and make sure Kuriza is up for the meeting

Frieza grabbed different armor a tank type battle armor,long spandex pants,and long sleeve spandex shirt and went to see Kuriza

Meanwhile Kuriza was draming about him and holly when a knock came from the door interjecting his dream

Kuriza-*yawns* I'm coming

Kuriza saw his father ready

Frieza-*sigh* Meet me in my office by 8:30

Kuriza-Yes father

Kuriza did the same thing

Meanwhile

Mia-Jeice hurry up

Jeice-Sorry kitten but my hair takes time unlike yours

Mia-That's it!

Mia grabbed Jeice by the hair the entire ginyu force laughed at Jeice

Burter-That'll teach him

Ginyu-Hey Mia use this *throws purple marker* and change his front end of his hair with it

Mia opened the marker and colored Jeice front purple

Guldo-Take that

?-what's going on

Ginyu force-Lord Frieza

Jeice-Kitten let go of my hair

Mia-Since you said so OK

Jeice ran into Frieza making both of them fall

Frieza-*blush*

Jeice-*blush* Don't kill me

Frieza-*laughs* Jeice what's up with your hair

Jeice looked at himself in a mirror screamed as he saw it

Holly-What the hell is going on?

Zarbon-yeah

The two looked at Jeice and burst into laughter

?-Hey what's going on

Frieza-Kuriza let's go

Kuriza-Yes father

Those two left Jeice,The ginyu force,Zarbon,and Holly alone

Frieza thinking-Screw torture the hell out of Zarbon,now training

Kuriza-Dad I feel like I'm forgeting something

Frieza-you too

Kuriza-Hell yeah dad

They trained for 4 hours till Frieza's scouter beeped

Kuriza-*pant* Dad take *pant* a look

Frieza-It's *pant* Zarbon

Zarbon on scouter-Lord Frieza there is someone to see you

Frieza-*cough* Tell it I'll be there in 15 minutes and Kuriza come with me

Kuriza-*cough out blood* OK

Frieza and Kuriza left the training grounds and changed armor

Jeice-Zarbon do you know how to get rid of purple marker

Zarbon-No

Kuriza-What the ?!Jeice you look funny *laugh*

Jeice-KITTEN YOUR DEAD ONCE I SEE YOU!

Zarbon-*chuckles* Mia's on a mission purple head

Jeice-Shut up

Ginyu-Jeice you are not to kill team members unless I tell you

Kuriza-Jeice have fun I once drew mustaches with Vegeta when I was a kid on Zarbon,Appule,Recoome,Cui,Burter,and my dad

Zarbon-You did what to my face?

Kuriza-Talking about it makes me want to do it *laughs evilly*

Holly-Let's go meet up with your dad

Zarbon-Right

Holly,Zarbon,and Kuriza met up with Frieza

Kuriza thinking-If Vegeta was still here maybe I can draw mustaches on people again screw him tonight I'll strike once again

Frieza-King meet my son prince Kuriza,my new commander Holly leaf,and general Zarbon

King-Good to see you again lord Frieza we have a problem on my planet I bought

Kuriza-Huh

Frieza-That's not my problem

King-is to I bought it from you and there are rebels on it

Frieza thinking-Damn it next time kill those lil bastards on it or destroy it now kill the king

Holly-lord Frieza you alright?

Frieza-*clears throat* Yeah I'm fine

Zarbon whisper to frieza-Do you want to kill him?

Frieza whisper to Zarbon-Yeah

Kuriza-Death beam

Kuriza 'accidently' death beamed the king in the heart

Kuriza-Selfish pricks kings are

Holly-Woah Kuriza what the hell

Kuriza-*laughs* Sorry dad I overheard your plan

Frieza-Kuriza your room now

Kuriza mutter-God flippin damn it not my fault I overheard your plan and read your mind Jesus Christ

Holly-So now what since the king's dead we blow up-

Frieza-I'll blow up the planet

Holly-Damn it Freezer

Frieza-To much abridged

Zarbon-*laughs*

Frieza-What's so funny gay one?

Zarbon-I'm not gay

Holly-Say that since Kuriza started a rumor saying 'Zarbon's gay since he kissed me' and telling the armored squad how did he tell those retards

Frieza-I don't know *leaves room*

Meanwhile

Kuriza-*sigh* This sucks

A knock comes from his door

Kuriza-Go straight to hell asshole!

?-Really son that's not a way to teach your own father

Kuriza-Damn I'm f**ked

Frieza-Damn it Kuriza let me in

Kuriza-Hell no

Frieza typed the password in whiched opened the door making the young Icejin screwed

Kuriza-Dad can't you take a joke *chuckles*

Frieza-really that was no joke

Kuriza got a punched to a face,a kick to his d**k,bitch slapped by Frieza's tail,and a beating for an hour

Frieza-Now did you learn a lesson

Kuriza-Y-yes father sorry *cough out blood* please forgive me

Frieza-Fine never again say shit again or kill anyone until I say so

Kuriza-O *crack* kay

Frieza-I think your hitting puberty now

Kuriza-Crap *crack*

Frieza-*laughs*

Kuriza-Shut *crack* up

Frieza-Hungry?

Kuriza-*nods*

Frieza-Come

Frieza took Kuriza down to the dining room

Later that night

Kuriza wore black spandex,black boots,black gloves,a black mask,and had 14 black markers he was a ninja of the night

Kuriza target his father first

Frieza asleep-Stop dad that hurts

Kuriza thinking-What did father just say?

Kuriza drew a mexican mustache on Frieza's face

Around midnight Kuriza fell asleep

Next day

Frieza-*yawn* Another day of shit

Frieza took a look in his mirror shocked at the surprise

Frieza-KURIZA!

Frieza screaming made the prince wake up

Kuriza-I'm dead so dead better hide evidence

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

REVIEW 

Next chapter-Christmas don't be late


	11. Christmas don't be late

chapter 11 christmas don't be late

* * *

><p>Kuriza walked through the halls looking for Holly and Frieza<p>

Kuriza-Holly dad where are you guys

?-*laughs* Christmas time is near time for toys

?-time for cheer we been good but we can't last

Kuriza-Dad holly is that

?-No

Holly-Shut it Onio

Onio-*Laugh* Hey Kuriza

Kuriza-Hey have any one of you guys seen my father?

Holly-Ask Zarbon he knows

Kuriza-Thanks Holly

Kuriza ran down the halls still looking

Holly-Frieza come out

Frieza-Jesus Christ what did Kuriza want?

Onio and Holly gave glances at each other before yelling-Oh crap

Frieza-You told him to ask Zarbon why

Holly-I don't know it's the holidays

Onio-Doesn't mean pull pranks

Deirdre-Hi guys

Onio,Holly,and Frieza fell over

Mia-What the hell is wrong with you guys

Frieza-Did you see Kuriza?

Mia-Hell we did

Frieza-Shit

Mia-Also he was going straight to Zarbon

Frieza-Shit Zarbon has my gift to Kuriza

Deirdre-Time to kick some ass

Frieza left them flying toward Zarbon's room

Zarbon wrapping Kuriza's gift

Zarbon-Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way

Frieza-Zarbon *pant* Let me have the gift

Zarbon-Why

Frieza-Kuriza is coming here

Zarbon-Damn I'm not done wrapping it

Kuriza humming christmas don't be late

He was almost to Zarbon's room

Frieza-Shit shit here he comes

Kuriza-Hey dad I was looking for you

Frieza fell over anime style

Onio-Hiyah

Kuriza-OW jerk

Kuriza sent a death wave straight to Onio

Onio-Kuriza why?

Zarbon quickly hid the present for that night under his bed

Frieza-Kuriza come with me

Kuriza-there you are dad

Frieza-No excuse Kuriza *chuckles* I was talking with Zarbon here

Zarbon-that's right my lord

Frieza-Now come we must train

Kuriza hum-Christmas Christmas time is near time for toys time for cheer

Zarbon-*sigh*

Kuriza and Frieza left leaving Onio and Zarbon

Onio-Zarbon what did you get Kuriza?

Zarbon-Me and Frieza got him something that I can't tell or show

Onio-please

Zarbon-No until tonight

Onio-Damn

With Kuriza and frieza

Kuriza was getting the shit beat out of him

Frieza-Death wave

Kuriza tried a new move wich sealed his father in a light cage

Frieza-Kuriza let me go

Kuriza-No *growls*

Frieza tail whipped the cage breaking it and punched his own son

Kuriza fought back with a kick and punch he put his father down

Frieza-No luck son your dead

Kuriza shot a weak Ki blast covering the whole room in smoke and ash then typed the password in and ran like Burter

Frieza-*cough* you *cough* coward get your ass back here

Frieza ran out of the room looking for his son

Kuriza think-My room is close if I use the move again.I will fly straight to my room at least my tail's gone for dad not to grab

The prince use the move again flying to his room and closed the door locking it

Frieza-Kuriza when I find you you are dead

Kuriza took off his ash cover clothes and run a bubble bath

Kuriza-I need to relax for a while *yawn*

Kuriza got in the water enjoying it and get a nap for the big Christmas party

Kuriza-*whistle* Can't wait till dad get's my gift he's gonna love it

After 30 minutes Kuriza got out and put on nice blue spandex and fell asleep

Meanwhile

Zarbon-Lord Frieza why are you cover in ash?

Frieza-My son use the move I taught him you know the weak Ki ball attack

Holly-Go wash up we can wait for you and Kuriza

Frieza-Kuriza?

Zarbon-Yes I tried calling him but he won't answer

Frieza-Holly go look I saw where he went

Holly-Yes my lord

Holly left to Kuriza's room

Kuriza-ZZZZzzzzzzzz

Holly-*knocks* Hey sleepy head wake up

Kuriza-*yawns and stretch*Holly what is it?

Holly-How 'bout open the damn door!

Kuriza-Okay *types password* better

Holly-much

Kuriza and Holly walked down the hall running into Frieza

Holly-Kuriza nice armor

Kuriza-It's a reminder of Vegeta's armor blue spandex and the tank type armor

Frieza-Kuriza come with me

Kuriza-Crap Holly can you take this and keep it with you

Kuriza handed Holly the gift

Frieza-What was that?

Kuriza-Nothing

Frieza took his son back to the control room

Zarbon-Lord Frieza and Prince Kuriza ready

Kuriza-Hell yeah

Holly-Hey Zarbon come here

Zarbon-Fine

Kuriza-What was that about?

Frieza-*shrug shoulders* Don't know

The two saw Zarbon and Holly weren't in the spot so they walked down to the room for the party

With Holly & Zarbon

Holly-Can you play guitar?

Zarbon-Sure

Onio-I got drums

Deirdre-Just this once with our stuff

Mia-Yeah

Holly-I'll be singing so follow my lead

Kuriza-Hey did any one of you guys seen Holly?

Soldier-Who

Soldier 2-His girl dumb ass

Soldier 1-How about I f**k you in training later

Kuriza-What the hell

Frieza-Um Kuriza let's go or I have to f**k them in training

Kuriza-Fine

Holly-Ready boys?

Guys-Hell yeah

The curtain open showing Holly,Jeice,Zarbon,Mia,and Onio

Holly-Kuriza you might remember this song

Kuriza-Uh

Holly-I got shine through space

landed long ago falling in the place long ago forever wasn't the same

now it comes to show I'm looking high and low

Don't know where to go I've got to double back my friend

The only way to find is what I left behind got to double back again

You know I'm moving on through this fine machine running through the time

seeing things like I never seen and its taking me out of sight

I'm looking high and low don't know where to go I've got to double back my friend

Double back again

It's got me up and down been lost and found

Down need to get back home

Its look like I been rearrange and coming around the road

Jeice-I'm looking high and low got to double back again

Onio,Jeice,Zarbon,Holly,Mia-Got to double back again

Zarbon and Jeice grew pony ears,had a tail with their hair,and wings

Zarbon-The hell

Jeice-Agree

Mia-Pony powers nice

Holly-*clears throat* Now for secret Santa and that song was Double back

Soldier 1-What?

Holly-Oh shit

The secret Santa got under way

Zarbon-Here Ginyu hope you like it

Ginyu-Chocolate souffle thanks Zarbon and here's your gift

Zarbon-Wow thanks *chuckles*

Kuriza-Hey dad here's your gift

Frieza-A new scouter thanks son how did you know?

Kuriza-Uh

**Flashback**

**Kuriza was in his father's room playing with frieza's scouter**

**Kuriza-*gets shocked* Ow uh**

**The buttons on the side were jammed **

**Kuriza-How did this happen?**

**End Flashback**

Kuriza-Lucky guess

Frieza-Here's your gift

Kuriza-Thanks dad it's *crack* great I always needed a scouter since I'm building mi *crack* ne

Holly-Hey guys

Frieza-I'm getting drunk

Kuriza-Strange

Holly-What is it?

Kuriza-Holly my dad doesn't get drunk before special days exept his birthday

Holly-that's a problem

Kuriza-Let's follow my dad

Kuriza and Holly follow Frieza to the space pod module

Frieza-*sigh* Where's Vegeta?

?-Hey sorry I ran off like that had to check my family on Earth lord Frieza

Kuriza whisper-Veggie

Holly whisper-Vegeta I thought he was dead

Vegeta-Hey sorry about the whole killing you thing Kuriza come out I know your here

Kuriza-Shit I was found

Vegeta-Hey runt come out

Kuriza-Hey I thought my best friend was dead

Vegeta-Well he isn't dead I'm alive

Frieza-That death wave I used on you knocked you out right Vegeta?

Vegeta-Hell yeah lord Frieza hey Kuriza how your doing?

Kuriza-Great *crack*

Vegeta-*chuckles* I'm older than you cause your race age slower making the icejins live longer

Kuriza-That's right wanna come back to the party?

Vegeta-Sure

Holly-Hey remember me Veggie?

Vegeta-Hollyleaf right

Holly-Just holly prick

Vegeta-I always forget that commander

Holly-At least you remember I was a commander

* * *

><p>Veggie's back for fun from Earth<p>

REVIEW

Next chapter-A new tail Kuriza lost his final form


	12. Lost truefinal form

A new tail Kuriza lost his true/final form

* * *

><p>Kuriza training by himself saw 13 soldiers walk in<p>

Soldier 1-Hey runt we need this training room

Kuriza-I'm no runt and no sir good day

Soldier 2-You are asking for it

Kuriza-F**k you bring it on

Soldier 3-Okay then

Frieza walked by seeing his son get his ass kicked by soldiers

Frieza-Shit *walks in training room* stop

Kuriza-I lost feeling in my tail !

Soldier 5-Break his nose

Kuriza-Father help please

Frieza-Destructive ray

Frieza eliminated the soldiers

Kuriza-*cough out blood* help me

Vegeta walked in

Vegeta-The f**k happened?

Kuriza-*pass out*

Frieza-Vegeta do me a favor and take Kuriza to the med bay once he wakes up

Vegeta-*bows* Yes my lord

Vegeta goes up to the prince kneeling down to him

Frieza walked out heading straight toward the med bay

Nurse-Good morning my lord

Frieza-*sigh* Can you check my son please?

Nurse-Anything for the prince

Frieza-Thanks. *scouter beeps* Salza what the hell does he want?

Salza on scouter-Hello mister Frieza

Frieza on scouter-Cut the crap what is it?

Salza-We've got a problem

Frieza-What kind of problem?

Salza-Mister Cooler

Frieza whisper-Your father?

Salza-Yes he needs to dock on your planet you are on Frieza

Frieza-I'll allow it Salza how close are you

Salza-Very Cooler needs medical attention stat

Frieza-Go ahead

Salza-Thank you lord frieza

Frieza's scouter beeped meaning the call ended

Nurse-Is every fine?

Frieza-Yes my son's your concern

Frieza walked down to his office passing Kuriza on the way

Kuriza-Hey dad

Frieza-Hello Kuriza

Kuriza walked to the med bay

Nurse-My prince

Kuriza-Ma'am

Nurse-Your father said you needed a look over because you were injured in a fight care to tell

Kuriza-S-sure I was training the soldiers in the other room gravity broke and came over and a fight broke out *chuckles nervously*

Nurse-*discards needle*

Kuriza-Hell no please no needles please

Nurse-Kay here have this 'gum'

Kuriza-looks tasty *eats 'gum'*

Kuriza put a hand on the table next to him then pass out from drugs in the gum

Nurse-Damn guess I'll use Saiyan blood lord Frieza needs a shot to so I'll take some blood from him

A few hours later

Kuriza-My room

Frieza-At least your awake

Kuriza ran into his bathroom throwing up

Frieza-Kuriza your alright?

Kuriza-N-no

?-Frieza what's wrong with my nephew?

Kuriza-U-uncle C-cooler

Cooler had bandages wrap around his stomach

Frieza-He doesn't feel feverish

Cooler-I'll be right back

Cooler went straight to the med bay looking through the window Cooler thought-Ok bitch what did you do to my nephew?

Nurse-Hello lord Cooler

Cooler-What did you do to my nephew?

Nurse-Nothing just injecting 6 pints of saiyan blood

Cooler-SAIYAN BLOOD SHIT!

Nurse-Please don't get me killed please

Cooler-Fine this is _our _little secret

Nurse-Thank you lord cooler

Cooler walked back to Kuriza's room

Frieza-Hey

Cooler-What's wrong with Kuriza?

Frieza-Don't know wanna come back to my office?

Cooler-Sure if there is wine

3 hours later

Kuriza walked to Frieza's office

Kuriza-Dad my tail fell off

Frieza and Cooler-What?!

Kuriza's tail was gone... again

Frieza-Kuriza we need to get an x-ray

The next day Frieza took Kuriza to see his doctor Malaka

Malaka-Frieza good to see you

Kuriza-H-hello there

Frieza-Malaka this is my son Kuriza you do remember him right?

Malaka-The young prince

Frieza-Can you get an x-ray for him his tail's missing

Malaka-Yes my prince

Kuriza-Prince?

Malaka-Yes your father's the youngest of the cold's before you were born

Kuriza-Cool

Malaka took Kuriza and layed him down then a click sound happened

Malaka-Oh boy my prince I need a word with you

Frieza-Alright

Frieza left his son on the x-ray

Malaka-Kuriza has a Saiyan tail growing in

Frieza-Damn

Malaka-There's a problem he will lose his final/true form and will turn Ozaru during full moons

Frieza-My own son a half blood *sigh* I'll take him home now

Malaka-yes my prince

Frieza walked back into the room

Kuriza-Dad may I please use the restroom?

Frieza-Yes

Kuriza walked to the restroom

Frieza-*sigh* How can I break the news

The two went back to the palace

Holly-Hey

Kuriza-Hi Holly

Zarbon-Lord Frieza how did it go?

Frieza-Vegeta,Nappa,Onio please come here

The saiyans came to frieza's order

Vegeta-Yes my lord

Frieza-Kuriza has a saiyan tail coming in so can you teach him to control himself during full moons?

Nappa-Hell we can I'm the one who got a tail

Onio-Jackass

Nappa-Shut it fatty

Vegeta-F**k up you two

Kuriza-Yeah

Holly-I can't wait 'till your tail grows

A week later

Nappa-Kuriza listen to me

Kuriza was in GREAT APE form his father was awake watching the golden fur of his son look at the moon

Kuriza-*roar* Uh *looks at the moon and shrinks*

Frieza-Nappa what's going on

Nappa-SSJ4

Frieza-What

Nappa-Super saiyan four only certain ones have the form

Kuriza had red/violet fur covering his chest and arms,have black messy hair,grew a few inches taller,had pink wristbands,and orange pants

Kuriza-Father what happened

Deirdre-Super Saiyan 4 happened

Frieza-Kuriza change to your final form

Kuriza focus his energy to change to his true form but failed

Kuriza-I can't

Nappa-That's strange

Frieza-Nappa can you get Salza for me on space skype please?

Frieza was talking to Salza on his laptop

Salza-Since I'm demi-icejin I can't transform since Kuriza has saiyan through his blood he can't transform anymore

Frieza-Damn it

Salza-It's 12:00 am I'm going to bed good night frieza *logs off*

Frieza-*sigh* Tired from today *fall asleep*

A month passed Kuriza had controled himself in great ape form and now it's time for him to conquer his first planet

Frieza-Kuriza since you are now 11 it's time to conquer a planet of your choice

Kuriza-Really

Frieza-Yes pick any planet on this screen even Tundra's

Kuriza-Tundra my cousin he would murder me

Frieza-Na ah he's my neph. you can relax don't forget

Kuriza-My SSJ4 can kill 'im

Frieza-What's your choice?

Kuriza-Planet Mazipa

Frieza-Very good choice

Kuriza-T-thanks papa

Deirdre-We've got a problem

Kuriza-What is it?

Deirdre-T-tundra he's in trouble

Frieza-F**k him what about his father?

Deirdre-He's tied up in a warehouse

Kuriza-Change of plans we've gotta rescue both of them

Mia-Sis goddess form

Deirdre-GODDESS FORM

Both-Mythix

Deidre wore a pink cami with matching boots and matching short and her hair was in two pigtails with three balloons in each with beautiful tiny fairy wings.

Mia wore a mini skirt blue with a mini cami tied in the back,matching boots,and same wings as Deirdre.

Kuriza-Awesome *turns SSJ4* time to kick some ass

Frieza-Agreed *turns final form*

Kuriza-Where are they?

Deidre-Planet Mazipa

Mia-Damn

Kuriza-Change course damn it

It took a few hours to get there

Meanwhile with Cooler

Cooler-Mother f**kers

Tundra-Dad I've got an idea

Cooler-Hell no ideas they always fail

Tundra-Fine at least sis and Salz are safe

Guard-*punch* who?!

Tundra-No one damn

Guard-*pulls out ak 47* Tell the truth nigga

?-Leave them alone

Cooler-brother

Frieza-Cooler bro I am saving your ass

Kuriza-Hey uncle

Cooler-Damn Kuriza you look different

Kuriza-Yep I'm part saiyan since my tail

Cooler-Cool now flipin' untie my damn it

Kuriza-Fine

Tundra-Cousin can you untie me also please?

Kuriza-Sure

Guard-Can you even punch retard?

Frieza-Death wave

Frieza took down his group of guards

Mia and Deidre attacked their group

Kuriza-Done

Tundra-That hurt

Cooler-Yeah next time easy on the tail

Kuriza-I'll tie both of you back up

Tundra-Fine

Right when they were talking a cyclopes came out

Deidre-Hey Cyclopes

Cyclopes-Hi Deidre and Mia

Kuriza-Hi there my name's Kuriza prince of all Icejins

Cooler-Hello mythology creature the name's Cooler

Tundra-Dad that's not nice to say 'mythology creature'

Cooler-Your mother made you nice hadn't she?

Tundra-Maybe

Mia-Cyclopes is there trouble on Olympus?

Cyclopes-Don't know

Mia-Oh then thanks

Frieza-Kuriza time to conquer

Kuriza-Right I did choose this planet

Tundra-Jack ass same here

Kuriza-First one conquers will have it

A few hours of the competition Kuriza won

Kuriza-Eat that douche

Tundra-Okay chestnut

Kuriza-Mini Cooler

Tundra-Suck my d**k

Kuriza-No you can not me

Frieza-Kuriza come back to the ship

Kuriza-*reverts back to 1st from* yes father

Tundra-You know dad I got my good looks from you

Cooler-I know that's how me and your mother met

Tundra-Really?

Cooler-F**k right

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Tundra is Cooler's son who's 11 years old

Next chapter-Kuriza has a blog?!

This chapter will take 8 months in so it's around August


	13. Kuriza has a blog

Chapter 13 Kuriza has a blog?!

* * *

><p>August 13 10:30 am<p>

Kuriza-*yawn* shit slept in again *gets out of bed*

Phone-*beep*

Kuriza-Damn blog *checks phone*

_Hey guys i won't be online today or tomorrow busy day_

Zarbon-Young lord are you awake?

Kuriza was 11 years old

Zarbon-Kuriza are you awa-

Kuriza-I am damn it! *puts armor on*

Zarbon-lord Frieza wants to see you

Kuriza-Damn fine *walks out of room escort by Zarbon*

It was quiet for a while until Kuriza said-Zarbon why does dad need to see me?

Zarbon-He won't tell

Kuriza-Oh then

Zarbon-Your okay?

Kuriza-Yeah

Zarbon-Lord Frieza *knocks on Frieza's door*

?-come in

Kuriza-*kneels* Father

Frieza-*looking at stars* Kuriza were going to our home planet

Kuriza-I never went home

Frieza-It's time for you to be notice on the planet

Kuriza-Father your saying

Frieza-Your coronation as heir to the empire

Kuriza-Cool

Phone-*beep*

Kuriza think-Not now please

Frieza-Kuriza *clears throat* what was that sound?

Kuriza-Nothing

_Like what I said earlier I'm not on damn it!_

Zarbon-Kuriza are you listening?

Kuriza-Huh *looks up* sorry

Frieza-Kuriza what are you doing on that device?

Kuriza-Nothing

Holly-*checks phone* My favorite blog isn't on today

Kuriza-What's the name?

Holly-Ask- *Kuriza covers her mouth*

Frieza-Kuriza take your hand off of her mouth now

Kuriza-No father

Holly-Please

Kuriza-Fine *takes hand off Holly's mouth* happy

Holly-Very *pecks cheek*

Kuriza-*rolls eyes*

Vegeta-Damn Kuriza your mad

Kuriza-I'm not mad! *transforms to SSJ4*

Zarbon-*laughs*

Kuriza-Bare ass stop laughing!

Zarbon-You still remember?

Kuriza-Hell I do! *sends glare to Zarbon*

Vegeta-Calm down

Kuriza-*growls and walks out of room*

Frieza-I was like that when I was young

Vegeta-*laughs* I've got to ask your father lord Frieza

Frieza-*blush* Don't

Zarbon-I know why

Holly-Lord Frieza your okay?

Frieza-Yeah

Zarbon-Holly I can tell you

Frieza-*walks out of room* Kuriza?

Kuriza-What father?! *looks up*

Frieza-*sits down* I know what your going through-

Kuriza-Dad no you don't *gets up and looks at stars* I'm getting older

Frieza-*stands up* Son I've been through it when I was 11 *puts hand on Kuriza's shoulder*

Kuriza-*sigh*

Frieza-I was pissed at my father Kuriza, making fun of me stupid Cooler,hurting my mother's feelings,and I'm not letting you go through it

Kuriza-But dad-

Frieza-No buts Kuriza

Kuriza-Your right *change back*

Frieza-There's this one secret Cooler caught me

Kuriza-What did you do?

Frieza-I kinda sing that's how I met your mother Kuriza she was beautiful like you and Holly love at first sight

Kuriza-Dad who was she?

Frieza-Mary daughter of the Sea god Poseidon

Kuriza-Cool

Frieza-Her mother was Aphrodite goddess of love & beauty

Kuriza-So I'm a demi-god

Frieza-Yes but you've got a power

Kuriza-What is it?

Frieza-When we are on the Ice-Jin planet I'll take you to the back of the palace there's water and I want you to stay under for 20 minutes

Kuriza-I'll drown father!

Frieza-You won't drown I promise you that and I'll scratch you hard too

Kuriza-Fine

* * *

><p>When Kuriza went to sleep around 11:45 pm Frieza came in<p>

Frieza think-Kuriza has something going on in his phone I need to know *grabs Kuriza's phone off the bedside table*

Kuriza asleep-Mother is that you?!

Frieza think-He's having a dream about Mary!Shit! *puts his own phone down on the bedside table and left back to his room*

Frieza-*opens door and lays down on bed* Alright Kuriza what do you got *checks Kuriza's history* a blog called 'asktheicejin'

_Recent post-Hey guys I'm not on today or tomorrow _

Frieza-*yawns and puts Kuriza's phone on his bedside table*Mary Kuriza knows *get under covers and falls asleep*

Kuriza was having a strange dream

Mary-Kuriza!?

Kuriza-Mother?! *runs up to Mary and tries to hug her but vanish* Mother where did you go?

Kuriza saw his past self a little 5 year old was standing next to Frieza

Young Kuriza-Daddy who was mommy?

Young Frieza-I'll tell you when your older

Kuriza-'Tell me when I'm older' dad why

Young Frieza-Now come along we've got training to do

Young Kuriza-Why do I've got to train daddy?

Young Frieza-To be strong like me and uncle *picks up Kuriza and puts him on his horns* Cooler

Young Kuriza-Okay daddy *holds on horns*

Right before young Kuriza left older Kuriza notice a guy in a trench coat with a hat covering his one eye it was a cyclopes

Kuriza saw a younger flashback when he was just 6 months old seeing a young black haired girl who had green eyes like him

Frieza-Kuriza

Baby Kuriza-*talks*

Kuriza noticed something in the background it was big and black with three heads looking like a rottweiler just a puppy

Kuriza-Cerberus

Kuriza-*wakes up* Ahh oh it was just a dream *grabs Frieza's phone and checks* hey this isn't my phone

Kuriza looked on the back it was a purple phone with back writing that said **Frieza Cold** on the bottom

Kuriza-Father's phone! *gets out of bed and walks down to Frieza's room

Frieza-*snores*

Kuriza-Open up father! *pounds on door*

Frieza-*wakes up and yawns* Who is it?

Kuriza-Me!

Frieza-*hides Kuriza's phone in bedside table* Hang on *gets out of bed*

Kuriza-*door opens* Let me guess fell asleep in your armor again?

Frieza-Yeah

Kuriza-Here *hands Frieza his phone* you left it in my room yesterday father

Frieza-Thanks son

Kuriza-Have you seen mine?

Frieza-No

Kuriza-Plus I had this strange dream

Frieza-Tell me at breakfast plus do you know what time is it?

Kuriza-3:00 in the morning

Frieza-Go back to bed *takes off armor and goes back under covers* see you soon son *falls asleep*

Kuriza-*turn lights off* Night father *leaves room*

* * *

><p>In the morning Frieza felt guilty<p>

Kuriza-Dad do you feel alright?

Frieza-Huh yeah *eats* I just feel strange

Zarbon-You feel sick?

Frieza-No I feel guilty

Kuriza-Dad what did you do?

Frieza-I took your phone Kuriza *takes Kuriza's phone out of pocket* you've got a blog called 'asktheicejin'

Kuriza-D-dad why I thought I trust you *takes phone out of Frieza's hand* that's so selfish you could of asked me argh *walks out of dining room*

Frieza-He's mad at me *push plate aside* I've lost my appetite *gets up and follows Kuriza*

Zarbon-*finish* Lord Frieza wait!

Kuriza was in Frieza's office looking at the stars

Frieza-I knew you be in here *walks in*

Kuriza-What do you want?

Frieza-I'm sorry I just feel I don't know lonely after your mother left

Kuriza-*looks at frieza through the glare* I had a dream about mom and the past

Frieza-Wow *walks up to Kuriza*

Kuriza-I'm sorry I've flipped out

Zarbon-Hello *walks in*

Kuriza-Zarbon

Frieza-Can you leave us alone for a bit Zarbon?

Zarbon-As you wish *walks out*

Frieza-You were supposed to have jet back hair like in your super saiyan four form

Kuriza-Dad the reason I wear this hat is the hair *takes off hat revealing jet back hair covering his head but the chestnut point* I hid it from you

Frieza-*hugs Kuriza* Don't hide secrets boy

Kuriza-*hugs back* Okay dad

Frieza-I want to see your hair more often

Kuriza-Fine

Frieza-Blonde runs in the family *chuckles* like Salza

Kuriza-Dad watch this *turns SSJ1* I've figure this out

Frieza-*laughs* You look great

Kuriza-*laughs* You too dad

Zarbon-I'm back

Kuriza-Hey Zarb.

Zarbon-Lord Frieza what's up with Kuriza?

Frieza-Super Saiyan

Zarbon-I didn't know you guys had hair *looks at Kuriza*

Frieza-He got it from his mother

Zarbon-Mary

Frieza-Yep

* * *

><p>Kuriza son of Poseidon and Aphrodite's daughter Mary<p>

Next chapter-Coronation time an secrets revealed


	14. Coronation

Coronation and secrets revealed

* * *

><p>Kuriza looked at the stars standing next to Frieza in his final form<p>

"Um father." Said Kuriza.

"Yes child." Frieza responded.

"What was our planet like?" He question brows furrowed.

"A gem." Frieza answered.

"A gem?" Kuriza ask.

"Yes it's colors are beautiful can't resist." Frieza responded.

"That's... nice." he said looking away from Frieza.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon said running in. "We've got problems right now!"

"What problems?" Frieza ask.

The ship shake sending Kuriza head first in his father's bubble chair. "Ow". He moaned. "That hurts". He stands up wondering what made him fall?

"Now I see." Frieza said looking out at the stars. "A magnetic storm".

"A what"? Kuriza said clearly confused.

"A magnetic storm isn't good." Frieza answered."It can wipe out the power and change course to where your going." He added.

"So when were on course were f**ked".Kuriza then change to SSJ1.

"So who's going out there in the storm"? Zarbon one thing he didn't notice was Kuriza was missing.

"Open the main hatch"!Kuriza said.

"Yes my lord." The soldier said.

Kuriza jumped out of the main and got strucked by lightning."Ah"!He screamed.

"What was that?"Frieza ask Zarbon.

"I don't know."Zarbon answered.

"That hurts!"Kuriza cried. His hair stood on end and his tail was standing up."I hate magnetic storms." Kuriza said then collapsed at his father's feet.

"Kuriza get up!"Frieza said kicking his son to Zarbon."Take him away for now Zarbon."

"I can't move."Kuriza was paralyzed.

"Oh god why"!Zarbon yelled.

"Don't be rude."Kuriza said trying to move.

"Kuriza I've been paralyzed before."Zarbon said throwing him into Frieza's bubble chair.

"Thanks".Kuriza replied.

"No problem."Zarbon said.

Frieza walked over and sat in the bubble chair picking Kuriza up and placing him on his lap.

"Rest Kuriza it'll be a long night."Frieza said.

"Sire you can go to your room to rest I'll keep an eye on the ship."Zarbon said.

"Thanks Zarbon."Frieza said pressing buttons on his bubble chair taking him to his room."Kuriza you'll rest in my room."He added.

"Thanks father."Kuriza thanked trying to move his head.

"Kuriza!"Holly exclaimed running toward him."What happened to you?" she added.

Kuriza was not in the mood to talk he let out a small growl and tried to rest.

"Bye." Frieza said getting to his door.

"D-dad-"

"Don't speak."

"Fine."Kuriza said.

Frieza opened his door going in with Kuriza in the bubble chair.

"I think I can move."Kuriza said twitching his tail.

"Alright."Frieza said getting out of the chair and carrying Kuriza to his bed."Rest for now son." He adds,"your feel better in the morning."

"Kay dad."Kuriza said falling asleep.

Frieza went to his desk turning on his laptop.

"Hello who is this?" Said the person on the other side."Oh it's you brother."

"Haha Cooler."Frieza said."Do you still have that item dad gave you?"

"Hell I do."Cooler answered."But why?"

"Kuriza"Frieza said.

"Right right then he can have it once the coronation."Cooler said."Ta ta."

Frieza opened a file and got to work on it.

"Kuriza's gonna be surprise."Frieza thought.

Frieza worked till 2:08 am and went to bed.

"Dad." Kuriza said."How long was I asleep for?"

"Since 11:23 Kuriza."Frieza answered and fell asleep.

Kuriza cuddled against Frieza's armored chest."Night dad."

Frieza wrapped his tail around Kuriza to secure him close to his chest."Stay warm young demi."Frieza muttered.

Frieza had this strange was with Poseidon,Aphrodite,and Mary on Mount Olympus."My gods."Muttered Frieza."Yeah." Mary said.

"Well what is it?"Poseidon said."And who is that?" Poseidon added pointing to Frieza.

"My soon to be husband."Mary said.

"I'm a warrior."Frieza said.

"Go meet Ares that mother f**ker."Poseidon said.

"Hahaha very funny."Frieza said crossing his arms."I made your daughter pregnant 5 months ago with my child."He added.

"It's true but Frieza once he's born he's all your to raise." Mary said.

"W-what?!" Frieza ask.

"Once he's born he's yours and you can never return here again." Mary said."Our son will arrive in a golden basket and have special powers." She added.

Frieza woke up from that dream."What did she mean't 'he'll have special powers'?" Frieza thought.

"Dad."Kuriza said as he got up."I feel better."

"Come."Frieza said getting up and walked to the window to see pale pink sky with white clouds."Kuriza get dress we are home."

"No way."Kuriza said seeing the atmosphere."It's beautiful."

Kuriza went to his room to brush his messy black hair and put on specific armor his father told him to wear."Stupid knots."Muttered Kuriza as he wet his brush under the water.

"Hey hey hey."Holly said as she came blushed seeing her with nothing on accepts his boxers."Holly get out."Kuriza said turning bright red.

"Sorry."Holly apologized."Let me help."She added brushing his hair."I heard your a half-blood is it true?"

"Yeah it is."He said."I'm pretty proud being a freaking half-blood."

"Lucky."She said putting down the brush.

"I am lucky being a soon to be a heir to the PTO,a half-blood,and having some Saiyan genes in me." Kuriza replied laughing.

"Later."Holly left.

"Damn."He muttered as he put on a orange t-shirt and blue shorts with sneakers."How did dad get this?"He wondered. Kuriza checked a pocket finding a golden coin."A drachma."Kuriza guessed and put the drachma on his nightstand and went looking for his father.

"There you are!"Zarbon exclaimed."Your father's been looking for you."

"Okay". Kuriza said following Zarbon.

Frieza was near the entrance holding a ball point pen in his hands."Kuriza come here."He called over.

"Yes father."Kuriza said.

Frieza handed him the pen."Open it and see what it does."He took the cap off and the pen transformed into a bronze sword.

"The name's Anaklusmos."Frieza said."Or Riptide in English." "It's a gift from Mary."Kuriza said giving the pen back."I don't need a weapon I feel good using Ki's and transforming dad you keep it."

"Alright."Frieza said opening the entrance.

Frieza,Kuriza,Zarbon,Deirdre,Holly,and Vegeta got in a car heading toward the palace.

"The breeze feels nice." Deirdre said.

"Kuriza remember what I said." Frieza said.

"Right that bet."Kuriza said.

They made it to the palace. Frieza showed Kuriza a nice pool. Kuriza jumped in staying under for 20 minutes."Hey I don't need to hold my breath." Kuriza said.

"Wow he's doing great." Frieza said."Hello Frieza." King Cold greeted."Where's Kuriza?"

"Underwater."Frieza said.

King Cold walked up to his son seeing Kuriza had no scratches from Frieza and breathing.

"He have 1 minute left." Frieza said.

Kuriza came up scaring King Cold as he did."Oops sorry grandpa." Kuriza said.

"It's fine." He said.

"Poseidon would be proud." Kuriza said drying his jet black hair.

"He would." Frieza agreed.

"Hey cousin." Salza and Tundra said.

"Smart ass and freak." Kuriza said laughing.

"Really."

Kuriza looked around for his hat but couldn't find it damn!"Crap where is it?!" Kuriza hat was on the ship.

"I didn't know you had hair." Salza said looking at him.

Kuriza had a tugged in his gut and water rose splashing his two cousins,his father,and King Cold wet.

"These are the powers." Frieza muttered as he stand up all soaked.

"Powers?" Kuriza said getting strange thing is he's dry.

"Yes powers retard." Frieza hissed.

"Well come Kuriza you've never been here before so your room is close to Frieza's." King Cold said looking at Frieza.

"Kay." Kuriza said.

"Guess I'll show you now son." Frieza said going inside with Kuriza on his tail.

* * *

><p>The coronation<p>

Kuriza was standing next to his cousins,Cooler,and Frieza."I'm so nervous." Thought Kuriza.

King Cold said "Kuriza" and out came the strange Ice-Jin.

"Let this young half-blood become heir to the empire." King Cold said.

"Half-blood?" Questioned an Ice-Jin."He means hybrid dumb ass." Another one said.

Kuriza got furious he changed to his SSJ4 form. "ENOUGH!" he screamed."YOU ALL MAKE FUN OF THE CHILD OF MARY DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON AND APHRODITE AND HAVE SAIYAN GENES INSIDE THAT'S JUST RUDE TO THE NEW HEIR!"

"Kuriza calm down." Tundra said to his furious cousin.

Kuriza flew off to the west side of the planet where there are mountains."Pricks." He muttered.

"Kuriza." Frieza caught up to him."You may be different-"

"Me being _different _dad look at me I'm a freak." Kuriza said tears coming."Since I'm the son of Frieza Cold they don't even know about the main gods or mom." He added.

"Kuriza your no freak." Frieza the new heir and your middle name has my name Furiza but different."

"I'm no ordinary Ice-Jin like you or grandpa." Kuriza hissed.

"Don't think that dear nephew." Cooler said."Take a look at Salza he's also not ordinary since that incident 18 years ago."

"Yeah Cooler's right just come back." Frieza said giving him a small smile.

"Alright." Kuriza said.

"So you need to hide your hair like I need to hide my feet." Salza said as they were in the throne room.

"Actually Salza don't be treated different don't hide your feet I'm no longer hiding my hair." Kuriza said trying wine."Yuck."

"Disgusting isn't it."Salza ask.

"Yeah doesn't taste good."Kuriza said throwing it at a slave."Bitch."

Salza burst into laughter."I know right."

"Yeah." Kuriza said.

Cooler was playing 'Bink's Sake ' on his violin.

"Dad that song sounds familiar." Tundra said.

"I know." Cooler said still playing the violin humming Bink's Sake along.

"Kuriza loves that song." Tundra said.

"I didn't know that." Cooler said.

"You could of." Frieza said drinking his wine.

"Bro go easy on wine."Cooler warned.

"I still remember last time yuck." Tundra said.

"So the planet's name can stay the same." Kuriza said.

"I'm tired." Salza yawned and went to his room.

Kuriza,Tundra,and King Cold went to their rooms.

"Alright come on little drunk." Cooler muttered dragging Frieza to his room and throwing him on his bed."Sweet dreams little brother."

"Cooler." Kuriza said drowsily."What are you doing to my dad?"

"He got high off his ass."Cooler responded looking at a pass out Frieza under his covers.

Frieza coughed in his sleep muttering words and curses in his native tongue.

"Damn." Kuriza said walking back to his room."What was he saying?"

Cooler went to his room wondering why was he cursing like that?

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	15. Announcement

Attention everyone who read chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,& 12 they are going to be changed from chat room font to story font.

This will be going on with the rest of my stories not Clanbook if I get the free time since I'm busy with middle school right now and I've got tests going on through this week and I think next week I don't know.

Be on look out for Dbz college and some new chapters

~Kurizafan


	16. Chapter 16

Kuriza was in his and Frieza's quarters when he wanted to ask Frieza something. He walked to Frieza's room and knocked on his door waiting for a response."Enter." Said his father's voice sitting in his bubble chair as Kuriza entered.

"Father how was your day?" Kuriza ask sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Above average how 'bout yours?" Frieza finished the rest of his wine placing the glass on a table.

"Terrible." Kuriza answered getting up and refilling his father's drink and grabbing a glass to have some wine then grabbed something to stop his bleeding lip."I hate my teacher."

"Why?" Frieza ask taking the glass."Thanks." He muttered in Kuriza's ear.

"Because she's a slut and I was being picked on today by those racist douche bags who beat me up and grabbed me by my tail." Kuriza answered taking a gulp of wine then placing the napkin back on his lip.

Frieza looked over to Kuriza getting out of his bubble chair walking to Kuriza putting his wine down on the table."I know she is a slut." Frieza laughed taking a few gulps of wine then placing it back down.

"Yeah." Kuriza laughed touching his lip."At least I'm heir or they would be dead by my hand but I'm not suppose to kill anyone during school hours." Kuriza rambled on about the rest of his day taking breaks for him to take a sip of wine."The ship's repairs are getting there almost ready to fly."

Frieza had bad thoughts going on inside his head blood being spilled his and Kuriza getting their asses kicked by Hell hounds and Hades. I actually see the future? He thought looking at Kuriza.

"Father?" Kuriza ask almost dropping his wine having a pang in his chest nerves.

"Yeah Kuriza." Frieza said taking a final gulp of wine hugging Kuriza. Kuriza dropped his glass on his father and wine all over his leg.

"That is c-cold." Frieza shutter taking his wine and throwing it on Kuriza for revenge.

"N-now I s-see." He also shutter touching his cheek making sure his hair covered his right eye.

"Son what are you doing?" Frieza ask grabbing a towel off his bed drying his leg off."Here." Frieza threw his towel over to Kuriza.

"Um." Kuriza looked away from his father's ruby red eyes but the hair covering his right eye shown a black scar was under his eye.

"K-kuriza what happened to your face?" Frieza ask lowering to Kuriza's height getting blood on the floor from his leg."Is that a stitch scar?"

"I-it might be." Kuriza answered looking at Frieza."It was from a sword like Riptide but different..." Kuriza trailed off.

"The winter Soltice is happening in 5 days I'm always invited every year and thi-" Frieza got interrupted when a blue letter floated down onto the bed."MARY!" Frieza ran over to the letter and read it out loud.

**Dear Frieza and Kuriza,  
>You are invited to this year winter Soltice on Mount Olympus for a council meeting. There will be some campers from Long Island Camp Half-Blood with Mr.D aka Dionysus and their activity director Chiron with campers Clarisse,Percy J.,Annabeth C.,Thalia,Grover Underwood,and Nico Di Angelo.<br>****From,The Olympians and your loving wife Mary.**

Frieza finished the letter tears coming to his eyes.

"Dad?" Kuriza said nervously.

"Where's Luke?"

"Who's this 'Luke' guy? Kuriza ask.

"Son of thievery,medicine,and travel Hermes he just deliver this letter out of thin air with his snake's Martha & George." Frieza answered holding Riptide thinking about Percy Jackson now a 14 year old.

"I'm actually going?! Kuriza ask happily turning super saiyan."Thank you mother wherever you are."

"Kuriza I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood in the Summer on Earth." Frieza sighed looking out his window.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon yelled coming into the room."The ship is ready for departure."

"Change of plans." Frieza said pacing."I've got an invite to Olympus and same with Kuriza so were staying here for 4 days then I'm off to Olympus for the council meeting and Kuriza making some friends with other Half-Bloods." He added looking over to Kuriza.

"A-alright then I'll tell the captain." Zarbon said walking out of the room.

"Other Half-Bloods?" Kuriza repeated."Make some friends?"

"Yeah at least were leaving this planet." Frieza said."When you return to Earth bring Tundra and Holly."

"Tundra is coming with us." Kuriza said.

"He's the son of Athena."

"Son of Athena?!" Kuriza was shocked looking at his father giving him a look.

"Yeah that's why he had something in his pocket."

"A dagger." Kuriza guessed walking toward the door.

"Yes he must come with us." Frieza called out to Kuriza.

"Hey cous." Tundra said looking at Kuriza holding a silver envelope with an owl as a stamp."Got an invite by Athena aka my mother." He added.

"Yeah me and dad too." Kuriza said.

* * *

><p>Tundra son of Athena?! How find out in the next chapter-Kuriza and Tundra visit mount Olympus pt.1<p>

Make sure to Review

_Here's a sneak peek_

**5 days past fast the meeting with the Olympians were about to happen on December 21 **

**"I'm actually going to see mom." Kuriza said as they travel to Olympus with Frieza and Tundra.**

**"I found out by my blonde hair and silver an owl appeared over my head glowing silver." Tundra said.**

**"I didn't get a claim...yet. Kuriza said upset.**

**"You'll get one some day." Tundra said patting his back.**

**"Someday." Kuriza sighed looking at the Mount Olympus.**

**"Were here." Frieza said."You'll be meeting the gods and goddesses."**

**"Yes!" The two young Half-Bloods exclaimed excited about meeting their parents.**

**"Finally I'll meet mom." Kuriza said jumping up and down as they walked heading toward a centaur with some kids and a guy in tiger striped Hawain shirt.**

**"You must be Kuriza and Tundra the name's Chiron." The centaur said."This is Mr.D or-"**

**"Dionysus." Kuriza finished the sentence."I'm a fan of you and my dad loves your wine."**

**"Wow a fan how nice." Mr.D cracked a smile. **

End


	17. A visit to Olympus pt1

Kuriza and Tundra visit Mount Olympus pt.1

* * *

><p>Kuriza was asleep dreaming about his child self.<p>

"Daddy." The younger version Kuriza said tugging Frieza's tail.

Not this again. Kuriza thought watching Frieza pick young Kuriza up.

"You are so funny." Frieza said hugging his son when...

BOOM! A assassin came into the room holding a knife."I'm here to murder." He said throwing the knife at young Kuriza.

"DADDY!" Kuriza shouted holding his hat when the knife caught his tail putting him on the wall. Frieza looked at him and got closer to the assassin using his eye beam on him killing the assassin in one shot.

Woah dad really did that. Kuriza thought seeing his young self taking the knife off his tail.

"Ah." Kuriza woke holding his sheets looking over at Tundra sleeping."Dammit just a dream." He muttered.

"Shut the hell up." Tundra said asleep turning on his back.

"Yeah." Kuriza grabbed his mp3 player and listen to a song he trying to practice.

In the morning Tundra grabbed his long sleeve shirt punching Kuriza in his face."Cous. wake up we have to leave in 20 minutes!"

Kuriza woke up and grabbed his clothes."I know father told us." He muttered putting his shirt on.

Meanwhile

"Zarbon keep an eye on everything." Frieza said looking at Zarbon while putting his shoes on.

"Yes my lord." Zarbon bowed."If I have a problem I'll let you know."

Onio walked in looking at the two."Lord Frieza."

"What?" Frieza ask grabbing his coat.

"Nothing." Onio walked out feeling like a jack ass.

Frieza just mutter some curses in his native tongue and walked out looking for the 2 half-bloods.

"Hey guys." Mia said walking into Tundra and Kuriza's room."I can't wait till I see mother again and my mentor if she isn't busy...again."

"She's just unhappy that father can't come." Deirdre bounced up and down.

"That sucks." Tundra said looking at Mia."At least were not sisters."

"We are." Mia said looking at a scared for life Tundra."I know 'I'm a brother to a saiyan' I got that from all my family."

"You read my mind?" Tundra ask.

"No."

Frieza walked in."Why is Tundra crying like a little bitch?" He ask the half bloods.

"Mia and Deirdre are my sisters." Tundra cried.

"Great I'm dating my half-brother." Deirdre muttered.

"Crazy shit." Kuriza said.

A few hours later

"Yes." Kuriza looked around Olympus."We are actually here."

"Shut up." Mia said punching him.

Onio went to open his mouth when Mia explained why she has a saiyan tail.

".." They were silent.

Kuriza saw a centaur with some campers and a guy wearing a tiger stripe hawain shirt."Hi there my name's Kuriza."

"You must be son of Mary,I'm Chiron." The centaur said."Mr.D do you want to introduce yourself or should I?"

Mr.D looked at the boy. "The name's Dionysus god of wine and sadly working at camp half-blood."

"My papa wants me to go there in the Summer." Kuriza said looking at Frieza and Tundra.

"Let me talk to him." Chiron said walking over to Frieza."Ah Frieza good to see you again."

Frieza looked at the centaur."Mr. Brunner pleasure of seeing you."

Chiron shook his head."That's my human form name but just call me Chiron. Anyway your son mention you want to send him to camp half-blood in the Summer."

"True, I want him to meet some other kids his age." Frieza said.

Tundra walked over to Annabeth a blonde hair girl with stormy gray eyes."You must be my sis?"

"Yes daughter of Athena but who are you?" Annabeth said.

"Tundra Cold son of Cooler and Athena." Tundra announced brushing his hair out of his stormy gray eyes."Over there with black hair is my cousin Kuriza. And where you see two girls with different bang colors and tails are our sisters Mia and Deirdre." He pointed to the two.

"Oh." Annabeth said looking at her strange relatives."Are they aliens?"

"That's just cold and yes they are aliens and so am I." Tundra answered sending a glare to her.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said pulling out her dagger.

"Annabeth." Percy said kissing her on the lips." Oh the name's Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"My cousin is son of Mary." Tundra said.

"My sister!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tundra walked away reuniting with Kuriza.

"My dad is a HUGE fan of your wine." Kuriza said.

Dionysus cracked a smile."Gee thanks." He looked at Nico. "Nico go tell the others were moving out."

Nico looked at Mr.D and nodded yes."Hey Chiron were going to Olympus right now."

"Alright then coming Frieza?" Chiron ask.

"Yes." Frieza said."Kuriza,Tundra,Mia,and Deirdre were going with Chiron's group." Mia looked up and told the others walking off with Deirdre.

Dionysus walked with Kuriza."Hello Kuri. listen you remind me of Peter Johnson and when you go to Camp this Summer I'll be watching you."

Kuriza put his hat on."It's Kuriza Cold and I will be with PERCY JACKSON since my mother isn't an Olympian goddess."

Dionysus rolled his eyes and didn't care."I don't care kid."

They made it to the top where Zeus,Poseidon,Hera,Demeter,Hades,Artemis,Athena,Persephone,Apollo,Aphrodite,Mary,and Ares were waiting.

"Mother." Tundra said running over to Athena."It's good to see you."

Athena looked down at the half-blood."How's your training coming along? Still learning to transform?"

Tundra looked surprise."W-what...yeah it's great. Father taught me already when I think about those spiders." He shuddered thinking about spiders.

Annabeth looked scared."Tundra why did you mention that word?"

Mia and Deirdre looked at Athena. Though they didn't look the same they were her kids.

Mr.D looked at Zeus."Father I like you to meet Kuri Compass-"

"KURIZA COLD!" Kuriza bellowed looking at him.

"Right,anyway meet Tundra Cold son of Athena." Mr.D continued.

Zeus looked at him in surprise."How?"

"Spiders." Mr.D said. Tundra looked scared and started running until Frieza grabbed his tail.

"Your not going anywhere Tund." Frieza said holding Tundra's tail.

"Fine." Tundra crossed his arms.

"Hey you! The one with the purple tail!" Nico shouted to Tundra.

"I look like my father so shut up." Tundra said.

Athena whispered something in Greek to Hera about Tundra having Cooler's attitude.

"I heard that!" Tundra shouted to the goddess.

After the meeting Thalia turned to Mia."So your Iris's apprentice?"

"Yeah I am." Mia answered walking over to Grover.

"You are short." Clarisse Ra rue made fun of Kuriza.

Kuriza transformed to his super saiyan 4 (I'm letting him have his true/final form back) form as tall as Clarisse."What was that?" His gruff voice said.

Clarisse looked at him in shock."What-what are you?! She exclaimed seeing the furry red tail and red fur covering his body eccept his chest,hands,and face.

"I'm Kuriza Cold son of Mary and Frieza Cold." He said going back to normal."Watch this." He transformed to his TRUE form."This is what me and my father looks like but we like to stay in the form you saw me in before." He explained.

Frieza walked over to Mary. He disappeared behind her grabbing Mary by his tail."FRIEZA!" She exclaimed looking at the tail holding her. Frieza got close to her and kiss her on the lips.

"I really missed you." He murmured into her ear.

"Same here." She murmured in his ear as he deepen the kiss.

"Young lad leave my daughter alone!" Poseidon yelled seeing Frieza's tail.

"Poseidon." Frieza whined.

Kuriza looked over to his father when a cold hand came on his shoulder. I did say cold hand and it was Hades."Ah the youngest child here." His voice echoed inside Kuriza's head making a chill go up his spin. "Your father bring you here for the council meeting eh?"

"Y-yes." Kuriza nervously said. He looked up at Hades."Yes sire my god of the underworld." He corrected himself.

"Since your new here I'll go easy on you." Hades said."Nico get over here!"

Nico looked up from talking with Tundra."Okay father!" Nico called running over to Kuriza."Cool hat." He went to touch it when Kuriza took it off his head.

Mary looked over at him."Kuriza," she said her voice sweet,"that hat is a magic item put the red strap on your wrist and it'll turn into a shield." Kuriza took the red strap the secured the hat on his wrist and turned into a shield with pictures of waves and sea creatures on it.

"Holy shit." Kuriza said looking at the shield."It's so cool." He muttered taking the strap off and it transformed back to a normal straw hat.

"I sent that when you were 3." Mary said.

Flashback

3 year old Kuriza looked at the box floating above him."Toy." He said opening the box and saw a yellow hat with a red strap wrapped tightly around."Wow." He put it on where the chestnut point is.

"Kuriza." Frieza entered the room seeing his little tike wearing a hat."That is cute." He said picking him up and Kuriza's tail wrapped around his wrist.

End flashback

"I sacred to never ever take it off." Kuriza said."But I did make something for it to hook up with my belt." He took the red strap and hooked it up with a yellow band wrapped around his waist like a belt.

A smoke bomb went off."HERMES!" Everyone screamed. It wasn't Hermes it was a boy with black hair,black eyes,a furry tail,saiyan armor,and a bunch of bombs in his hand. "The name's Kale." The stranger said looking at Ares."I'm your son."

* * *

><p>A stranger who is the son of Ares?! Looks like he might be friendly or not.<p>

Next time-Kuriza and Tundra go to Olympus pt.2

Make sure to review


	18. Visit to Olympus pt2

Ares looked shock."What?" He question the young saiyan.

"Saiyan." Mia muttered."Di immortales do you like fights?" She ask him.

Kale looked at her crazily."I love fights and wars." He answered. Something in red glowed over his head, a sword and shield glowed. Ares claimed him as a son. Great another Ares family member will hate Perseus Jackson.

".." Frieza looked shocked."What how Ares?"

"It must have been years back,but how old are you?" Ares ask.

"Only 11." Kale answered."I was on this one planet before so my true age is unknown right now."

Clarisse looked at her brother."Your the same thing as this kid." She pointed to Kuriza."Are you both related?"

Kale looked at the young Ice-Jin."No he's clearly an Ice-Jin my favorite race." He said walking over to him."Let's be friends not enemies kay?" He smiled extending his hand.

Kuriza shook it."Okay." He said and leaned in to his ear."Do not become enemies with Perseus,he's nice." He whispered.

Kale shook his head a yes."Okay." He said getting up."What's your name centaur?"

Chiron looked at him."Chiron." He answered."Meet Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Clarisse Ra Rue, Mr.D or Dionysus,and meet our new campers joining us for the Summer, Kuriza Furiza Cold,Tundra Cold, Mia, and Deirdre." He added."Right there is Frieza Cold." He pointed to Frieza.

Kale looked surprise." I actually see an Ice-Jin up close." Kale said looking at Frieza."I read a lot about this race which makes me a huge fan. Can I please be a soldier?" He asked.

"Um sure." Frieza answered. Finally Kuriza can have a half-blood friend.

Persephone looked at the young boy."Hello young man my name is Persephone."

Kale ignored her and looked at the two half blood Ice-Jins."So you both are ice-jins?"

"Yes." The duo said.

Ares was flirting with Aphrodite when a trap went off capturing the two lovebirds."What the hell!" Ares yelled. "YOU!" He looked at the blacksmith god Hephaestus.

"Let us go!" Ares yelled at the blacksmith.

Hephaestus looked at him."Hey guys take a look at these two!" He yelled at Olympus. Everyone looked at Ares and Aphrodite and start laughing but Clarisse, Kale, Frieza,Tundra,Kuriza, Percy, Grover, Chiron, Annabeth, and Deirdre.

A few days later it was 23 of December."To bad we have to leave." Percy said to Kuriza."Yeah." Kuriza agreed.

"Kuriza let's get a move on Zarbon just Iris-message me." Frieza said.

"Coming father!" He called running over to Mary."Mother tell me a reason how you and father met?" He asked.

"Okay." She said.

Flashback

Mary looked at Frieza singing.

"So keep burning it UP!" He singed. Cooler looked surprised seeing his younger brother master the high note. He couldn't even master it.

Mary walked in looking at the two brothers."Hello." She said nicely. Frieza saw her gaze and walked over to her placing his lips on hers. But she broke away bitch slapping him on the cheek. He fell a bruised was on his cheek and he felt his nose bleeding before he blacked out.

End flashback

"Dad lied to me." Kuriza growled shooting a ki blast at his father.

Tundra looked over at him."Cousin my father is the worst liar ever. You should see me lie and he punish me." He said walking over to Mia.

Kuriza mutter under his breath walking.

When the guys got back Zarbon was checking the supplies."Lord Frieza!" He exclaimed running over to him."Everything was perfect-"

Frieza looked at him."You Iris-message me to come back." He said.

"No I didn't someone else di-" Zarbon saw someone stealing a bottle of wine."HEY!" He ran over to the guy.

"F**k you." Kuriza muttered for no reason.

"Tundra." Cooler walked out of Frieza's ship."How was Olympus?"

"It was...fine," He looked down at his feet."Mother is really nice and I met my sister Annabeth Chase."

Cooler walked over."What else?" He hissed.

Tundra looked up at Cooler's ruby eyes."Mia and Deirdre are my half-sisters." He blurted out his silver eyes looked at Cooler.

Cooler looked over to Mia. Tundra knows he's dead."Mia come here." He said.

"Oh shit." Tundra muttered transforming by 'mistake'. He looks exactly like Cooler but his eyes change color from silver to yellow."F**K!" He screamed.

Mia looked at her brother."My brother." She hugged him,"I love you." She pecked his cheek.

Deirdre saw Salza."Hey." She kissed him."We need to talk."

Salza looked at her confused."Why my beautiful flower?" He ask.

"Were related. I'm your half-sister." She whispered in a soft voice.

"I really love you but that's not gonna happen. Were never breaking up." Salza whispered kissing her forehead.

Kale looked at them in shocked."Lord Cooler Cold or should I say prince Cooler Cold." Kale said.

"My lord we should get going." Zarbon said getting on the ship.

Deirdre and Mia looked at each other and nodded walking to the ship.

Tundra went back to normal his silver eyes and blonde hair back."Father mother told me she miss you." Tundra said running to catch up with his father.

"She does then why couldn't she visit?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I visit Cooler." Athena said to her husband.

"ATHENA!" He yelled in surprised running over to her picking her up and kissing her securing the hold with his tail.

"I've been busy in Athens." She answered holding onto his neck."Me and Ares a feuding again he keeps running his big fat ass mouth at Sparta being better than Athens." She added.

"He's a jerk." Cooler said. Athena laughed agreeing with him.

Frieza sent a glare at him and got the middle finger in return."Screw you." He walked into the ship looking over his shoulder.

Kuriza used his water powers and splashed the two with water."Seaweed brain." Athena muttered returning to Olympus.

"Why?" Cooler ask walking into the ship.

* * *

><p>Make sure to review<p>

Next chapter-Christmas time came again


	19. Christmas came again

Kale wonder through the halls of the palace. This is boring wish Kuriza would come back. He thought bumping into Cooler.

"Ah is it the young half-blood." Cooler sighed.

"What does that mean jerk." Kale said. Kale learned to never trust Cooler since his son is nicer than him.

"Hey Kale." Kuriza ran up to him covering him and the floor in snow."I wish you came out with me and papa."

"Brother." Frieza said.

"Oh Frieza father wanted you earlier." Cooler said.

"Dammit!" Frieza took off to his room changing out of his snow gear and into his armor. He checked his com and saw a message."Father forgive me I was outside with Kuriza." He said to Cold.

"Frieza just get down here NOW!" He screamed at the prince.

"Coming." Frieza turned it off and head down there.

King Cold was talking with someone."Ah here come's my youngest son Frieza." Cold said.

"Hello I'm king Shaba ruler of a new race." The king extended his hand out.

"Frieza cold." Frieza said.

King Cold and Shaba talked about the new race when Frieza stopped listening. What are these images? He asked himself seeing scary images of Shaba's race.

"Frieza? Ice-jin to Frieza?" Cold ask.

"Huh." Frieza said rubbing the back of his head feeling a headache."Sorry father I'm not feeling well maybe it might of been what I ate last night."

Shaba looked at the Ice-jin."Cold ignore this insolant boy."

Frieza clenched his free hand ready to show his power."Frieza calm down." Cold said. Frieza unclenched his fist putting it up to his mouth feeling bile rising in his throat."FRIEZA LEAVE NOW BEFORE YOU STAIN THE FLOOR!" Too late Frieza gagged throwing up what he ate.

"Sorry father." He gagged out puking again.

"Frieza return to your chambers I'll deal with this mess." Cold said."Shaba how would you like to join my family and me for dinner?"

"I love to." Shaba answered.

I really don't trust this guy. Frieza thought running back to his room.

"Hey Frieza." Cooler said when he saw his younger brother."How did it go?"

Frieza felt embarrass."I puked on the floor making a complete fool out of myself." He responded walking into his room and going into the private chambers. Cooler waited outside when Frieza had to used the private chambers.

"I don't get it you never get nervous." Cooler said through the door.

"I know." Frieza said flushing the toilet and washing his hands and face from the bile."It was I was getting strange visions about the king's new race."

"What kind of visions?" Cooler asked.

Frieza splashed his face clean of bile."Evil visions." He walked out of the chamber and grabbed something unbattle like.

"Why do you wear that?" Cooler ask when Frieza grabbed a mixed yellow and red shirt.

"It's show my powers." Frieza answered putting on a pair of jeans and a black jacket."You know what it is." He sat down patting to a spot where Cooler could sit.

Cooler remained standing."And you know mine." He gave him a nudge. Someone was knocking.

"Father Kuriza told me you would be in here." Tundra said walking in. He was growing almost to Cooler's height and he's a 12 year old since his birthday was before the winter Solstice by 3 days.

"What is it?" Cooler ask.

"There's this one guy who's trying to kill me and Kuriza. So me and him ask a question what are you and he said I'm here to Kill Tundra Cold and Kuriza Cold." Tundra answered looking at his bronze dagger.

Cooler got up and ran out of the room."Frieza! Tundra! Follow me." He called over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Kuriza was battling some weird creature."Mother help me!" He pleaded when the three saw him battling.

"HYDRA!" Frieza screamed kicking it. Tundra drew out his bronze dagger attacking it."Nephew did you get the sword?" Cooler ask.

Kuriza checked his chestplate. Luckily there was a pen there."What am I supposed to do?" Kuriza said.

"Take the cap off the pen." Cooler commanded as Kuriza took the pen off. It was Riptide.

"Riptide I thought I gave Percy this?!" Kuriza was surprised seeing the sword back. He went for one of the head's chopping it off.

"Um retard you need fire." Mia said using ki balls blasting it to dead.

"Hydra I remember sneaking a peek at father's books." Tundra said.

Cooler looked at his son."You were in my room reading my books without permission?" He started getting angry.

"I wanted to learn." Tundra almost shouted stomping away.

Cooler went after him.

"Strange I only seen him that mad was during New Year's." Frieza muttered going to see his father...again.

"Frieza how do you feel?" Frost ask her youngest son.

"I only had a upset stomach mother." Frieza answered seeing his brother Froze.

"Brother how's it going?" Froze ask.

"Good." Frieza answered going to his throne.

Cooler came in dragging a piss off Tundra behind him."Dad let me go." He said almost ready to chop his tail off.

"Mother my son have been bad." Cooler said.

"Father." Salza said."Have you seen Kit? What he didn't know was his little sister was on his head. Her silverish tail was in his eyes.

"Come here Kit." Cooler picked her up.

"Daddy." Kit said getting on his head. Cooler looked at his daughter. I'm lucky to have a daughter. He thought. Kit isn't his blood related daughter just an adopted little girl who has strange powers of changing ages. Cooler rescued her when Salza chased after a ball in the street and saw a little kitty. Cooler pushed him and the girl out of the way getting hit by the truck. He has a scar on his chest,tail,and cheek from that day.

"I'll take her." Frost picked up the child and let her rest in her arms.

"Mother have you seen father?" Frieza ask.

"He's with Shaba in the gravity room." She answered.

Tundra sat next to him and his father."Father I'm sorry." He said.

Cooler was drinking wine."No it's not okay young man." He declined the sorry.

During dinner

Kuriza was fooling around with Tundra. Frieza and Cooler were fighting like always. Shaba just watch the two argue.

"Father I really don't like the feeling inside that king." Salza whispered to Cooler.

"That's what Frieza said earlier so I'll believe both of you." Cooler whispered.

The slaves brought everyone their dinner. Kuriza looked at the food loosing his appetite."I'm not hungry right now." He said getting his hat ready for battle. Father is telling me that Shaba guy is strange I'll kill him. He thought keeping his hat on.

"You sure?" Tundra ask."You can have desert if you finish."

Kuriza looked at his cousin."I'm not hungry." He growled drawing out Riptide.

"Cousin don't." Salza warned pointing to Shaba.

Cooler looked at Kuriza."He says he's not hungry." He said."So don't pester the young child."

Shaba looked at Kuriza."Kuriza Cold must be eliminated."

"How does he know my name?" Kuriza ask.

"I guessed."

"Then why I must be eliminated then?"

"No reason."

Kuriza drink his nectar."Sure say that hell hound."

Frieza sent a glare at him eating.

Kit looked up at him."Daddy what's going on?"

Cooler responded."Big kid things sweetie."

"Okay." She chirped eating.

After dinner Kuriza kept an eye on Shaba."Father we are still doing the song me and Holly really want to do right?" Kuriza ask his father.

"I think so." Frieza said.

"Alright Holly come here." He said."Were doing our song."

"Alright then." Holly said.

"Okay this song's called I love Christmas." Kuriza said._"What's your favorite time of year can you tell me."_ Holly started._"The one that doesn't get here fast enough."_ Kuriza started." Is_ it fall or spring a summer thing." _Holly started._"Winter is my favorite time of because..."_ Kuriza and Holly started together._"Billion lights are blinking,jingle bells are ringing,everybody's singing I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Santa's almost flying lots of ribbon tying,presents multiplying,I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Oh, oo, whoa,ooh,oh,oh,whoa,oh,oo,whoa,ooh,I LOVE CHRISTMAS!"_ Kuriza started the next verse alone._"You better watch out for mistletoe there hanging or you might have to pucker up and kiss someone."_ Holly singed her line._"Friends you know are gonna pray for snow." _Kuriza joined her on the next line._"A winter wonderland is a lot more fun,a lot more fun. Billion lights are blinking,jingle bells are ringing,everybody's singing I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Santa's almost flying,lots of ribbon tying,presents multiplying,I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Oh,oo,whoa,oh,whoa,oh,oo,whoa,oh,oh,o,whoa,oh I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" _Holly started the next line._"Seems like you got to wait forever,the seasons change then here it comes." _Kuriza continued with her._It's magic when it brings us all together,it just doesn't last long enough,long enough,Billion lights are blinking,jingle bells ringing,everybody's singing I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Santa's almost flying,lots of ribbon tying,presents multiplying,I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Oh,oo,whoa,oh,oh,oo,whoa,oh,oo,whoa,oh, I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Oh,oo,whoa,oh,oo,whoa,oh,oo,whoa,oh, I LOVE CHRISTMAS!"_ The two finished.

"That was great." Frost said hugging her grandson.

"Grandma thanks." Kuriza said.

Now's my chance. Shaba thought attacking Kuriza.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tundra exclaimed using his dagger on Shaba. But Shaba knew and turned making the dagger hit Kuriza in his abdomen.

Kuriza grabbed his hat placing the red strap on his rest and it changed into a shield. He then draw out Riptide slaying Shaba in half.

".." Everyone saw Shaba turned to dust going to the Underworld or Hell.

"I'm going." Holly said leaving.

Christmas morning

Kuriza woke up around 6 am and went into his private chambers. Today's Christmas. He thought excitedly going pee. When he finish he walked down to Frieza's room.

Frieza was asleep when Kuriza shook him."What the hell." He said looking at Kuriza.

"Merry Christmas." Kuriza said. Frieza got out of bed picking up Kuriza."It's too early." He yawned placing Kuriza down on the bed and going back to sleep.

A few hours later

Tundra was opening a present from Cooler."Father this is yours." Tundra said looking at a book of all creatures on Mount Olympus.

"Since you looked into it when you were younger have it and I barely speak Greek." Cooler said.

Tundra opened the book and started reading.

Kuriza opened his next and surprise it was from NEKO."Dad remind me to write a note to Nekomajin." Kuriza said looking at the soccer ball.

"Neko is a friend of yours right?" Frieza ask.

"He took me and Onio in while we were on Earth." Kuriza said.

Frieza looked at one more."Hey this is for you Kuriza." He handed Kuriza the gift. The writing was in Greek but Kuriza understand it. He opened it and found a pouch or two full of golden drachmas."Thanks mother." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Next chapter-New character guide<p>

Make sure to review


	20. New character guide

Kuriza Cold-age 11. A half blood, demi saiyan, and a full blooded icejin, Kuriza never gives up on his dream becoming the powerful half blood on his planet. For a weapon he has a straw hat sometimes tied around a belt he wears and a sword name Riptide. Have special powers. Have black hair,green sea eyes,a saiyan tail,and he takes the look of Frieza but the chestnut point.

Tundra Cold-age 12.A half blood and icejin. He would sneak into Cooler's room reading a book of creatures from Mount Olympus and the Underworld. He has a bronze dagger and sometimes an invisible hat. Has blonde hair,silver stormy eyes,and when he transforms he looks like Cooler but his eyes change from silver stormy to yellow eyes. Fear of spiders.

Kale-age 12.A half blood and saiyan. He is son of Ares.

Mia and Deirdre-age 12. Both of these girls are daughters of Athena and Beerus. Have special powers. Goddess form.

Holly leaf-age 12. A commander of Frieza. She's third in command right after Zarbon. she would sometimes go back to her cat form only for hard missions. Sometimes she has special powers. Has a furry black tail and black hair. Goddess form.

Queen Frost Cold-age 47. Mother of Froze,Cooler,and Frieza. Wife to King Cold. Has brown hair. Goddess form.

King Ice Cold-age 48. Father of Cooler,Froze,and Frieza. Husband to Frost Cold. Always stays in second form.

Cooler Cold-age 37. Father of Tundra,Salza,and Kit. He sometimes miss Athena. Special powers.

Athena-age ?. Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. Has blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

Percy Jackson-age 13. Son of Poseidon. He has curly black hair and green eyes. He and Kuriza would share Riptide since their related. Has a shield made by Tyson his brother/cyclopes. Anytime he needs to talk with Grover they have a link whenever Gover looks for Pan.

Salza Cold-age 19. He's a hybrid Icejin who looks normal but his feet are icejin. Has golden eyes and blonde hair. Secret son of Cooler.

Kit Cold-age 3. A orphan girl who was rescued by Cooler. Has silver hair and silver tail. She usually stays with Cooler.

Mary-age ?. Daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. She had a child with Frieza. Goddess form. Has black hair and sea green eyes.

Jeice-age 18. Special powers. Has white hair and red skin.

Nekomajin-age ?. A mentor now who former mentor was Goku.

Annabeth Chase-age 13. Daughter of and Athena. Has stormy gray eyes and blonde hair.

Grover Underwood-age ?. A satyr who is a protector for Percy Jackson.

Thalia Grace-age 13. Daughter of Zeus. Has punk hair. Was former pine tree for Camp Half Blood.

Frieza Cold-age 34. Husband and father. He usually stays in first form which is the weakest from the other forms. Special powers.

Zarbon-age 31. Second in command and general. Special powers.

Froze Cold-age 35. Special powers. Gets confused with Frieza while in first form.

Clarisse Ra Rue-age 15. Daughter of Ares.

* * *

><p>If I forgot anyone they will be in the next guide and happy Valentine's Day everyone.<p>

Next chapter-Kuriza turns another age


	21. Kuriza turns another age

It was December 29 which is Kuriza's birthday. Kale was talking with Onio."You know what today is?" Kale ask the saiyan.

Onio looked at him confused."Prince Kuriza's birthday." He answered. "It's the 29th today.

"It is?" Kale said."I didn't know wait a second did you say Kuriza's birthday?"

"Yeah I did he's turning twelve today."

"How the Hades am I supposed to know?" Kale ask.

Onio placed a hand on Kale's mouth when Kuriza passed."Hey guys." He said."Have you seen my papa?"

Both nodded "no"."Oh then thanks." Kuriza said sad walking to the control room.

"Hey fatty." Vegeta said."Did you seen Frieza lately?"

"Yeah I did he's in his room something about too much wine." Onio answered.

Kale licked his hand."I'm free bitch." He said.

Vegeta looked at him."Freaky son of Ares." He murmured."So um I need to talk to Frieza." He walked off heading to Frieza and Kuriza's quarters.

When Vegeta got there he looked in surprised. There was a main room leading in two opposite directions. One leads to Frieza's room and one leads to Kuriza's room.

"Whoa me and Nappa don't have this." He muttered looking for Frieza's room. He went on the right reading Kuriza's room."Nope this is Kuriza's." He walked in the other way finding Frieza's room in the same language."Lord Frieza?" He knocked.

Frieza was typing a report."Who is it?"

"Vegeta sir." Vegeta answered."This is important let me in."

He got up walking over to his door."What is it?" He asked.

"Someone is on board. We identify her and she's not a warrior-" He was interrupted when Mary passed him. She was in her goddess form Sirenix.

"Freezy!" She exclaimed hugging her husband."I came on board for Kuriza the birthday boy."

Frieza hugged her back."Right but why didn't you call?"

Mary looked upset."I can't call or Iris message or father might know."

"Your in trouble." Frieza said sitting down on his bed.

"I'm not." She raised her voice disappeared back to Olympus.

Vegeta gave him a look."What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Frieza got up heading to his private chambers Vegeta following."Wait out here." He said.

Vegeta sat down.

Meanwhile

Kuriza was sparring alone."Hiyah!" He screamed attacking a robot with a blast. He transformed to his true form."Good to have this form back." He said using his tail attacking the robots. The gravity went back to normal he transformed back to normal and walked out.

"Hey father." He passed Frieza heading to his room."You do know what today is?"

"December 29th." Frieza walked on.

"No." Kuriza walked to his room."Father forgot my birthday is today." He looked for his pen Riptide and his hat then he left the room no trace he was in there. He sneaked through the ship heading to the space pods. There's mine. He thought jumping in and went to a random planet which was planet Cooler 289.

Meanwhile

Cooler was training Tundra."Come on wimp." He taunted kicking Tundra.

"Ow." Tundra collapsed taking out the dagger.

"No weapons this is speed and agility training." Cooler said.

"DAMMIT!" Tundra threw his dagger over to his bag. A space pod fell from the sky.

"Oh fu-" The space pod landed two centimeters from him. It opened up and Kuriza came out holding his shield and Riptide.

"Kuriza what the Hades are you doing here!?" Cooler exclaimed.

"Papa forgot my birthday." Kuriza answered holding Riptide.

Cooler brought the duo inside the palace."Stay with Tundra. I've got to talk with someone." He walked off heading to the control room.

The two stayed there for a moment until Tundra said something."Hey Kuriza let's visit Salza."

"Visit Salza?" Kuriza ask.

"He got a stomach ache during breakfast so he's in the med bay." Tundra answered dragging him with his tail.

The two got to the med bay seeing Salza."Uh Tundra." Salza said sitting up."Kuriza?" He noticed the younger icejin.

"Hey." Kuriza waved tying his hat back on his belt and recapping Riptide."I kinda left my father's ship." He smiled.

Salza coughed a little standing up."Well my father must be contacting Frieza right now." He said walking to the exit."Coming?"

Tundra looked at Kuriza."Okay." They both said following Salza.

Meanwhile

Cooler typed Frieza's number in his computer."Brother." Frieza said.

"Have you notice anyone missing?" Cooler ask chuckling a bit.

"What?" Frieza was confused what he didn't know was Kuriza went missing."No I'm not missing anyone ass."

"Your sure like check Kuriza." Cooler started laughing.

"Okay are you high or have WAY too much drugs?" Frieza ask.

"Your a freaking retard." Cooler laughed."And gay too."

Frieza steamed with anger."Shut up and I'm not gay or retarded!"

Cooler stopped laughing."Well check Kuriza."

Frieza grabbed his scouter and dialed Kuriza's number."Boy come here and tell your uncle he's high."

No answered so Frieza tried again. Cooler couldn't shut up and started laughing again.

"Okay so he's ignoring me." Frieza said."I was gonna say happy birthday. Little jackass."

"He's not on your ship he's with me." Cooler laughed."Shit I can't breathe."

"WHAT THE F**K!" Frieza exclaimed."THAT LITTLE BRAT GO GET HIM COOLER!"

Kuriza was being screamed at by Frieza. Tundra,Cooler,Salza,and Kit listen. Cooler covered Kit's ears whenever the two cursed.

"Daddy that hurts." Kit cried out when Cooler covered her ears.

"Sorry sweetie." Cooler said.

Frieza calmed down a bit."Just get back here."

Kuriza closed the channel then headed to his pod. He said goodbye and went back to the ship to receive a beating from his father.

"Why in hell did you leave the ship!?" Frieza punched Kuriza.

"I thought you forgot my flippin' birthday." Kuriza answered.

Frieza finished up beating Kuriza."You've learn your freakin lesson son. Get washed up and were celebrate your birthday." He lifted him up taking him back to his room.

A few hours later

"Father." Kuriza said eating cake.

Frieza looked over to his son."What is it?"

Kuriza looked over at Frieza."Um..." he started,"something was up with Tundra. He looked sad when I saw him training with Cooler."

Frieza took a sip of his drink."I see. Well we can talk about this is the morning." He yawned heading off to his room.

"Can I stay with you just for tonight?" Kuriza ask getting up.

"Um sure." Frieza said.

* * *

><p>Kuriza is now in danger. At the age of 12 his scent will be strong. If you don't know what I'm saying read Percy Jackson.<p>

Make sure to review

Next chapter-Monopoly really


	22. Monopoly

Kuriza was bored out of his mind so he went to Frieza."Hi papa wanna play a game?" He asked going into Frieza's room noticing he wasn't there."Papa?" He looked around. He then heard something coming from the bathroom.

"Make you do a double take." Kuriza went inside hiding his Ki and flushed the toilet. Frieza screamed in pain.

"Kuriza?!" He exclaimed hiding his body from Kuriza with his tail.

"Hi papa." Kuriza said."Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Frieza ask.

"You'll wait and see." Kuriza said leaving. Frieza resumed staying quiet in case Kuriza was listening. He got out wrapping a towel around his waist.

Kuriza was sitting on Frieza's bed."Close your eyes son." Frieza said removing the towel and putting on his spandex and purple armor.

Kuriza opened seeing his father fully dressed."Okay," he got off the bed,"come on."

He followed Kuriza to the family quarters. Kuriza got out a box from his room."Wanna play monopoly?"

"Um sure." Frieza sat in a chair across from his son."So how does this work?"

Kuriza explained everything. Frieza drifted off his tail wrapped around his legs."Dad are you awake?" Kuriza poke his shoulder receiving a slap from the tail.

"Don't poke me and no I wasn't asleep." He strictly said."Let's just play."

"Okay I'll be banker." Kuriza said placing two-hundred dollars for them both."First one own all the property wins."

An hour passed. Frieza was winning. Kuriza got up."Where are you going young man?" Frieza ask.

"Lets take a break." Kuriza said."I'm gonna watch tv with the Ginyu force if you need me."

"Sit back down we're not finished yet." Frieza said.

Kuriza sat down in his chair. His hands were on the table."Lets go." He said.

Two hours passed. Frieza's tail was acting up. Stop tail. He thought getting up.

"Dad where are you going?" Ask Kuriza.

"I need to go relieve myself quick we are continuing soon." He answered going into his room and then the bathroom.

Kuriza got up and walked to his room. He opened a window feeling the March breeze in his long black hair. I need a haircut. He thought. But it covers my ears whenever I go special. He grabbed an orange guitar and started playing. After a moment he started singing along with the beat."Your my angel,my little angel,my dear Hollyleaf your mine." He changed. His black hair grew longer having a tail with it. He had wings and pony ears. He placed the guitar back down and left his room and sitting in his chair from before. Frieza came back out sitting down.

"Lets continue." Frieza said rolling the dice and moved his piece.

Kuriza rolled next but got interrupted by Zarbon running in."F**k." He muttered.

"Zarbon what is wrong?" Frieza ask.

"Your father needs a word with you." Zarbon answered.

Frieza got up."Kuriza we will continue after I'm done with father." He said leaving with Zarbon.

Kuriza went into his room. He sat on the window seal with his buds in listening to a rap by The Spaceman Chaos for MiniLaddd.

"Hey did you hear it's the Mini Laddd." He hummed looking out at the garden jumping off the seal."Father won't notice I'm gone." He muttered walking to a tree. He climbed a tree. I still have memories climbing this tree and scraping my knee and destroying my pants. He thought.

Flashback

Six year old Kuriza wondered into the garden. He looked at a tree."I wanna prove dad I can climb a tree." He said climbing the tree to the first branch. He jumped up to the next. He made it to seven branches before falling hitting a branch ripping his pants and scraping his knee. He started to tear up running to his grandpa.

King Cold was reading a book when he saw a sad Kuriza."Grandpa I hurt my knee kiss it better." King Cold kiss the small boy's knee and ripping a little bit of cloth off his cape wrapping it around the injury.

"I'll take you to Frieza." He said picking up the child."How did you hurt yourself?"

"I climbed a tree." Kuriza answered climbing up to Cold's horns.

Frieza was fighting with Cooler."Frieza." Cold said.

"Father why do you have Kuriza with you?"

"He came to me." Cold answered taking the tiny icejin off his horns handing him to Frieza."He injured his knee."

Frieza took the tiny one in his arms when Prince Vegeta appeared."Lord Frieza I need a better mission and who's the kid?"

"I'm Kuriza Cold soon to be prince." Kuriza said."Wanna be friends?"

"Sure." Vegeta said.

End flashback

Kuriza looked at the sky it was 4:15 pm so he jumped down the tree and went back inside sitting in his spot listening to 'I Am Delirious' by the same group.

Frieza came back in 15 minutes later."Let's finish up Kuriza."

It was 11:30 pm Frieza was exhausted."Alright Kuriza I'm done." He yawned.

"Nope you've got a railroad left." Kuriza sneered.

"Get rid of that cocky attitude boy and good night." He walked to his room.

Kuriza got furious using his lizard tail (It grow back since his other tail got cut off) destroying the game and going to bed.

He left the window opened to feel the nighttime breeze while he sleep. He plugged his buds in and listen to 'It's The Mini Laddd' while he slept.

In the morning Frieza waited for Kuriza to wake up. Kuriza brushed his hair and pulled it back in a hair tie and went to finish the game.

"How the hell did you win?" Cried Kuriza.

"Don't know strategy maybe." Frieza shrugged his shoulders."You need a haircut."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>This was short I know. Make sure to review.<p>

Next chapter will have Point Of View-I destroyed a space pod

It will be in Kuriza's POV for the whole chapter.

If you see the 'The chapter will have POV' its gonna be all point of view.


	23. Kuriza destroyed a space pod

No point of view.

Kuriza destroyed a space pod

* * *

><p>Kuriza got out of bed. He brushed his black hair. 'I'm finally getting a hair cut.' He thought feeling April's breeze. He loves springtime and summer."Thanks Demeter." He muttered putting armor and spandex on then heading out the door.<p>

Zarbon walked toward Frieza's office."Lord Frieza prince Kuriza wants a word."

"Okay let my son in dammit!" Frieza said.

"Father I request a mission." Kuriza said walking in.

"Alright you can go on one to planet Kanassa I heard there are physics on that planet." Frieza said."But I don't want you to take your space pod take the other one."

Kuriza looked shocked."Why must I take those crappy other pods?!" He ask.

"Don't used that tone young man. I want you to is I kinda is famous on that planet." Frieza answered."Now get going."

Kuriza mutter in ancient Greek walking out heading to the space pod module. He made sure Riptide and his hat are with him. He got in one then headed off to Planet Kanassa.

Zarbon walked in looking around the module."Okay why do I have this strange feeling someone or something is here?" He asked himself.

A shadow was near a pod."Hello Zarby." Kale said. He gave Zarbon a stupid nickname a month ago so whenever he see him he calls him 'Zarby' for short. It caught on and almost everyone knows.

"Don't call me that." Zarbon snapped.

"Sorry but I love your expression on your face." Kale laughed."And did you see Kuriza?"

"No."

"Damn I wanted to ask him something." Kale said.

"Well maybe when you see him you can tell him what you were gonna say." Zarbon said.

Meanwhile

Kuriza was asleep heading to Kanassa is a long trip. He was having a strange dream.

"Father!" He exclaimed running to Frieza."What's going on?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Frieza answered grabbing him by his icejin tail."It grow back?"

"Father you know it grown back about 2 months ago." Kuriza said.

He woke with a startle hearing someone or something say "I can see the future." He opened the pod jumping out and going into the final form.

"Who the hell said that?" He ask charging up a death beam."Come out."

He saw some strange creature. Kuriza blasted it."Jackass answer me NOW." He said running and killing everyone. Just when he stopped a Hell Hound came out of nowhere. Kuriza drew out Riptide and attacked the fellow beast from The Field Of Punishments. The hound bit his armor his chest was bleeding. Kuriza collapsed slicing the hound in half. Before Kuriza killed it the hound destroyed his pod."F**K YOU HELLHOUND!" He screeched grabbing his scouter.

Frieza was writing something down when his scouter beeped."Hello?" He ask.

"Father." Said a raspy voice."I completed my mission but my pod is destroyed by a f**king Hell Hound so can you send mine. Also I'm dying."

"Kuriza hold on I'm coming. Try to find water." Frieza said running out of his room and heading to the module.

"Lord Frieza." Kale said.

"Get Kuriza's pod ready I'm taking it." Frieza said putting the scouter on.

Kale got Kuriza's pod ready to go."Where are you going?" Kale ask.

"Planet Kanassa." Frieza answered. Kale put in the name."Your all set." Frieza got in the pod.'This is small.' He thought taking off.

Meanwhile Kuriza was dying. He was losing way too much blood."Help." His raspy voice called out.

"I'll help you out boy." Then out of the shadows a boy with black hair and black eyes walked to Kuriza."The name is Jades or Shadow. I'm gonna help you." Jades said.

"The name's Kuriza Cold son of Mary and Frieza Cold." Kuriza introduced himself.

When Jades was talking a black thing appeared above his head. 'The Helm of Darkness Hades.' Kuriza thought."Your Hades kid." He guessed.

"I am." Jades said."Seaweed brain."

"Corpse breath." Kuriza joked."Do you have water?"

Jades looked in his bag."A bottle why?"

Kuriza took the bottle and dumped it on himself."Not much." He said. Kuriza cursed getting mad he tried sitting up but his wound left him stay down."FATHER! MOTHER! ANYONE DON'T LET ME DIE!" Kuriza screamed. He started crying.

"I'm not going anywhere pal." Jades smiled putting him on his lap."I'm just turned 12 and then I got 'claimed'."

"When's your birthday? Mine's December 29th." Kuriza ask.

"Oh March 30th." Jades said."Your older than me.

"I'm twelve in Earth years so I'm about 170 years old." Kuriza said."So your right I'm way older than you."

Jades laughed."Really."

"I'm not kidding but my dad says he's like 34 but he's 340 years old." Kuriza said coughing out blood.

"Just hang in there. Whoever is coming will come." Jades said holding him close.

"My father is." Kuriza said.

A space pod landed."KURIZA!" It was Frieza running through the city looking for his child.

Frieza sensed a power level. A faint and a high he ran to the power levels till he saw his son and Jades."Kuriza what happened?" Frieza ask taking the child in his arms.

"I'm dying." Kuriza said holding in his father's arms."Meet my new friend Jades or Shadow since he is the son of Hades."

Frieza looked at the child."Get on my back." Jades listened and got on the older icejin's back holding on. Frieza flew off scanning the planet for a stream,river,or lake.

"Ah ha." He said flying down into a stream letting Kuriza go."This better work." Frieza said.

Jades looked in the water."Please Kuriza get better." He murmured. Kuriza came up after 5 minutes.

"Father.' He called out."Lets go home. Jades come with us."

"Okay." Jades bowed."My prince and lord." He followed Frieza and Kuriza to the space pod.

"Jades you get in first me and father will get in after you." Kuriza said.

Jades got in then the two icejins. After getting settle in they took off leaving."So planet Kanassa-"

"419." Frieza said."Planet Frieza 419 Kuriza understand?"

"Yes father."

It took 3 days to get back. Jades was sharing a room with Kale since half bloods with half bloods.

Kuriza was washing up when Holly and Onio came by."Kuriza?" They went into the quarters."I know where his room is." Onio said taking the right hall.

"Don't stop believing." He hummed relaxing in the bubble bath.

"Prince Kuriza your present is needed." Onio said through the door.

"I'm busy at the moment." Kuriza said through the door.

"Hurry up then." Holly said.

Kuriza quickly washed his hair and cut it. He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed."Alright now wha-" He was pelted with water balloons.

* * *

><p>Next chapter-pranks on planet Icejin<p>

Make sure to review


	24. pranks on planet icejin

Frieza was enjoying the water. He,Cooler,Froze,Salza,and Zarbon were in a hiding location that was near the palace.

"Frieza how did you find this spot?" Cooler ask.

"Don't know came across it before." Frieza answered lowering into the water.

Kuriza,Jades,Tundra,Kale,Vegeta,and Holly were in trees hiding their chi."Kuriza this plan is gonna work." Vegeta whispered.

"Hell it is." Kuriza whispered.

Cooler was telling an old story.

"Damn dad's telling the story about me finding out I'm a half blood." Tundra whispered.

"NOW!" Kuriza screamed.

The adults got pelted with water balloons."Kuriza!" Frieza yelled getting out of the water.

"Tundra! Get down here now!" Cooler shouted standing up.

"It wasn't me!" The two shouted back.

Salza and Zarbon were fixing their hair. Froze just watched the bickering four. "Guys knock it off!" He yelled."Why can't you guys just not argue?"

Kuriza and Tundra throw water balloons at Froze.

Later that day the kids met up in Tundra's room."Okay I really don't like this feeling at all." Coola (Froze's son) said nervous.

"Pal relax don't forget I walk in shadows." Jades said going into a shadow."I will spy on the adults while you guys get ideas." He vanish heading to the adults.

"So your pal is Hades kid right?" Vegeta said.

"He is." Kale said."Anyway Tundra tell us that story about you finding out being Athena's kid.

Flashback

Tundra was 10 years old being picked on by the soldiers. He looked at them and they ran bumping into Cooler."Tundra time for your lessons." He said.

"Okay father." Tundra followed Cooler.

During the lessons Tundra couldn't sit still. He looked at his father's paperwork seeing words flying around his head doing 180's. Cooler sent a glare at him.

"Young prince can you answer this question?" His tutor said. Tundra read the board.

"I'm sorry I can't." Tundra said.

"Lord Cooler may I speak with you alone." The tutor said.

"Yes. Tundra go." Cooler said. Tundra quickly left looking at his father.

"My lord he can't understand anything that is in writing." Tutor said.

"I'll talk to him tonight." Cooler said. Tundra heard Cooler say that part.

Later that night

Tundra was going to bed."Tundra we need to talk." Cooler walked in.

"Okay." He sat down on his bed.

Cooler sat next to his son."Tell me why haven't you been answering writing questions."

"I read them but they float off the board or pages. They spin around me doing 180's and stuff." He took a deep breath."I think I'm dyslexic and have ADHD." Tundra said.

Cooler looked shock.'He's gonna know Athena.' He thought."Hang on." Cooler got up and grabbed a book off the shelf."Read this title out loud for me."

The guide to Olympus the book name was."Eth uideg ot Pumloys." Tundra said.

"We've gotta get you checked." Cooler brushed Tundra's hair outta his eyes.

In the morning Cooler took Tundra to Malaka."Doc. my son has a problem." Cooler said.

"Young prince Tundra can you read this out loud." Malaka said handing Tundra a guide.

Tundra read it out loud. Surprising Malaka."How long have you had this problem?" Malaka ask.

"My whole life doc." He answered."I also have ADHD so I can't sit still during my lessons or anything." He added."Father may I use the restroom?"

Cooler nodded."I have to talk to Malaka anyway." He said as Tundra left.

"I want you to test his ADHD in combat." Malaka said.

"Your right." Cooler said.'Maybe this is what Athena said in my dream last night.' He thought.

After a minute Tundra walked in feeling better."Tundra training now." Cooler said.

During training Cooler was punching Tundra. He dodge every punch Cooler made.

'This is strange father creamed me before.' Tundra thought catching a punch. He crushed Cooler's fist.

"Ouch." Cooler moaned clutching his might be broken fist. Something shined above Tundra's head. A silver owl Athena had claimed him.

"Father what's going on?" Tundra ask.

"Son your Athena's child." Cooler answered.

End flashback

"Cool." Kale said.

Meanwhile

"We need a plan to take those brats down." Cooler said.

Jades was in a shadow listening.'Shit.' He thought.

"Hm we can get back at them." Zarbon suggest.

"Like how?" Salza ask.

The three royal kids of King Cold smiled.

"I don't like this feeling." Zarbon said.

"We are the master pranksters when we were kids." Frieza said.

'That's enough of what I need.' Jades thought returning to the gang.

The next morning Tundra was in the shower."Huh hey where did my conditioner go?" He said looking around."Ah there it is." What he didn't know it was fake vomit. He squirt some out and washed his hair."HOLY CRAP THIS ISN'T CONDITIONER IT'S FAKE VOMIT GROSS!" He screamed.

Cooler was drinking coffee was laughing."Revenge is a bitch." He chuckled.

Tundra came out of the bathroom with a towel loosely around his waist."Dad did you-" He started.

"Yeah it was revenge for the water balloons yesterday." Cooler said.

"This. Means. War." He said walking off into his room.

During the same hour Kuriza was getting dress."Where is it?" He searched his whole room for his jacket. He saw something on the window seal which looked like a blue sea jacket but it wasn't. He took it and put it on. 'This doesn't feel like mine a bit snug.' He thought walking out of his room. He was wearing white shorts,a blue shirt,and sneakers. He walked over to his father."Morning father." He greeted.

Frieza hid a chuckle."What are you wearing?" He ask laughing.

"Father what do you mean 'what I'm wearing'. It's my jacket like I wear sometimes." Kuriza answered.

"That's a chick's jacket son." Frieza said.

Kuriza looked at the jacket."Where is mine?" He ask.

"I've got of course. But it's revenge." Frieza said.

"This means war father." Kuriza said walking to his room to change his jacket.

The kids and Vegeta met up in the garden.

"Okay did you guys get prank?" Vegeta ask.

"Yeah." The kids said.

"My father switched the conditioner with fake vomit." Tundra said.

"Really my father switched my jackets." Kuriza said.

"Salza did something I'm never ever saying." Jades and Kale said together.

"Well Zarbon came into my room and dyed my front end purple." Holly complained showing a bang or two purple.

"Froze did something to me." Vegeta said.

Mia walked into the garden looking around."Hey half-bro." She notice the gang having a meeting."Pranks."

"Yeah." The kids and Vegeta said.

"I want in." Mia said.

"No." Kuriza said.

"Why not?" Mia argued."Is it because I'm a filthy,scumbag,ticks, ? Or that I'm your half-sister huh?"

"IT'S NEITHER!" He screamed."I'm just mad. Your Athena's kid and so am I. But its just that you don't have dyslexia or ADHD. Your perfect Mia and I'm glad that I'm your brother. So help us out and kick my dad's ass."

"Alright." Mia said."Hey Jades."

"Mia how long has it been three years?"

"Felt like it." Mia said.

"Alright then my dad and uncle Frieza are our targets,Vegeta and Jades will take Zarbon,Mia and Kale Froze, and Holly can you take Salza alone." Tundra said.

"Hey I have two brothers I can take Salza out." Holly answered.

Everyone put their hand on top of each other."And...BREAK!" They said throwing their hands in the air.

With Tundra and Kuriza

"Alright father and Cooler are training so we switch their water bottles out." Kuriza said throwing Tundra a fake water bottle.

"Alright." Tundra saw Cooler's water bottle.'This looks like dad's.' He thought swiping the bottles.

Kuriza notice Frieza's water bottle and quickly swiped it.

"Tundra." Cooler said as he saw Tundra."What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask a question. Why do you train with Frieza since your like stronger than him?" Tundra ask.

Kuriza jumped when Frieza walked over to his bag and put his shirt on. Then he took a sip of his drink."This taste good." He muttered drinking the rest.

Cooler answered Tundra's question and drink finish his bottle in two gulps.

Frieza clutched his stomach."Excuse me Kuriza." Frieza said looking for a restroom. Cooler clutched his stomach too running doing the same as Frieza.

"Lax will hurt them so much." Tundra laughed hi fiving his cousin.

Meanwhile with Vegeta and Jades

Zarbon was talking with Ginyu at lunch. Jades used his shadow technique getting in close switching his scouter with a C4. He winked at Vegeta telling him to run.

Vegeta made sure Jades was out of range and pressed a button. The C4 blew up destroying half the cafeteria and the table the two were sitting at.

Meanwhile with Holly

Salza was at a waterfall. Holly closed her eyes since he was naked. 'Dammit Salza where are your clothes.' She thought looking for his clothes. She walked through the woods for fifteen minutes until she saw the clothes. Holly took them and ran.

Salza got out of the water and notice his clothes weren't in the spot he left them."WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" He screamed.

Meanwhile with Mia and Kale

Froze was playing with his kid Coola."Dad I see someone." Coola said pointing at the bush.

"It might be nothing son." Froze said getting pelt with water balloons."Yuck." He notice the two saiyans.

"Hey Froze." Kale said flying off.

The adults (Minus Frieza and Cooler) met up.

"These brats need to be taking care of." Zarbon said."Hey Salza where are your attire?"

"Holly stole my clothes so I went to grab my old clothes from last year." Salza answered.

"Did you guys hear what happened." Froze said.

"No." They said.

"Frieza and Cooler aren't feeling good due to their drinks from before." Froze said.

"I got C4 by Jades and Vegeta." Zarbon said.

"I'm out." Salza said.

With the kids

"Guys I got prank." Vegeta said showing up with glitter and pinks streamers in his hair."I'm out of this childish game." He walked away.

"We lost a valuable team member." Jades said.

"He was useless." Kale said.

Later that night Cooler was laying down.

"Father?" Tundra came in."You don't look so hot."

Cooler sent a glare to him."You switch my water bottle didn't you?"

"I didn't know this would happen." Tundra sat down on the bed.

Cooler got up."I'm still in the game." He walked to the bathroom.

Tundra heard water going.'He must be taking a shower.' He thought walking to the bathroom. He hid his ki and flushed the toilet walking back out and toward his room.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Cooler screamed in pain. He turn the hot off a little and turned cold on.

Around 3:00 in the morning Tundra got antsy in his sleep. He woke up and ran to the bathroom.

Cooler woke up to a sound. He looked out his window seeing nothing."Freaking pranks." He muttered getting back into bed.

Tundra wasn't looking hot he was throwing up. Cooler heard him and walked to the bathroom.

Tundra coughed flushing the toilet and washing his face."Father I'm not feeling good." He said collapsing on the couch.

Cooler walked over to him feeling his forehead for a temperature."Your not hot maybe something you ate." Cooler said sitting down. Tundra leaned on his father falling asleep. Cooler got up and walked into his room bringing out a blanket. He softly kissed his son's hair and sat back down covering him and Tundra. He fell asleep around 3:39 am.

Meanwhile Kuriza was fast asleep. Frieza walked in half awake and did a prank. He walked back out returning to his room. What he didn't know was he had something on his head.

In the morning Tundra awoke on his father's stomach."I'm out of the war father." He said in his sleeping father's ear.

"Okay son." He mumbled in his sleep.'WAKE UP RETARD HE SURRENDER!' His voice yelled inside his head. Cooler woke up."You surrender?"

"Yeah this was childish anyway." Tundra brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I give up too." Cooler said getting up and stretching."I'm gonna take a shower." Tundra said walking into the bathroom.

Cooler threw Tundra's conditioner to him."Here."

Tundra caught it with his tail."Thanks father."

Cooler got a call."Hello?"

"Cooler I'm giving up." Frieza said.

"Me and Tundra gave up already." Cooler said.

"Father I'm out." Kuriza said.

Frieza looked across the room on his screen."Okay Kuriza. He is out of the competition." Frieza said.

Cooler looked at his brother."Lets watch the others make complete fools out of themselves." Cooler said turning off the channel. He grabbed something out of his closet.

Tundra grabbed a towel and went to his room. He sat down on his chair brushing his hair. He put on a silver button long sleeve with a tank,cargo shorts,and flip flops. He placed his towel neatly in his closet for later."Father I'm ready."

Cooler came out of his room. He was wearing a blue dress shirt,with a black vest,black jeans,and boots. He wasn't wearing a tie."What?" He ask his gawking son.

"You look like Sanji from One Piece." Tundra laughed.

Cooler blushed a little."If you wore this attire you would look more like him." He retorted."Come on lets watch the retards who are still in the competition make fools of themselves."

A few hours later Kale,Mia,Zarbon,and Salza gave up. Now it was Jades and Froze left.

"So who's gonna win?" Vegeta ask.

"Hey guys the author forgot about me." Onio said walking out of nowhere.

Jades was using stink bombs (Thanks Hermes) on Froze.

"Hurry up." Salza said.

Froze put up the white flag."I'm done with this crap." He said."You win."

Jades was happy. Tundra and Kuriza got bored and walked away.

* * *

><p>Oh wanna know how to pronounce Jades I'll show you. Just say Hades. Now change the H with the J. Now say Jades. If you got it congrats. If you didn't don't feel bad don't let a name bring you down.<p>

Make sure to review

Next chapter is on Earth yes-Camp Half-Blood


	25. Camp Half-Blood

Kuriza,Holly,Mia,Deirdre,Tundra,Jades,Kale,and Vegeta went to Earth.

"Guys I'm gonna see Neko quick." Kuriza said flying off toward Neko's location.

"I'm going home." Holly said flying to Thunderclan.

"I'm going home too. Got a family." Vegeta flew off to West City.

"Lets get to Camp Half-Blood then." Mia said leading the group.

Kuriza landed at Neko's house."NEKOMAJIN!" He shouted.

"Who's there?" He ask.

"Hey buddy I'm back." Kuriza said.

"Your not Kuriza." Neko said.

"Oh cause of my hair and appearance I get that all the freaking time." Kuriza leaned against a tree."I came here when I was just 10 years of age. It was 2 years ago."

"Yeah." Neko said."What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my pals for the Summer." Kuriza answered."I have to go. GOOD BYE NEKOMAJIN!" He took to the skies sensing his friends energy. He followed the energy to Half-Blood hill.

Kale,Jades,Mia,Tundra,and Deirdre were waiting."Ready?" Jades ask.

"I am." Kuriza said walking to the camp.

Chiron saw the gang."Aw if it isn't the kids and some new friends."

"The name's Jades-"

"That sounds like Hades." Chiron pointed out.

"Son of Hades. Born before the Oath." Jades finish."Call me Shadow for short."

"The name's Kale son of Ares." Kale said.

Chiron looked at the two newbies."Okay. Kuriza you will be with Percy,Mia,Deirdre,and Tundra with Athena's cabin,Kale with Ares,and Jades your with Nico." Chiron said.

Annabeth,Clarisse,Nico,and Percy showed up to take them to the cabins. Percy took Kuriza,Annabeth took Mia,Deirdre,and Tundra,Clarisse took Kale,and Nico took Jades to the cabins.

"So who's your father?" Percy ask.

Kuriza sent a glare at him."Frieza Cold." He answered."Should I give a name to my shield?"

"Sure." Percy answered. Kuriza put the red band on his wrist. It changed into the shield.

"Hmm," Kuriza think,"Ah,Seas of Atlantic."

"That a good one kelp head."

"Seaweed brain." Kuriza retorted holding on to his bag."I have to call my dad once we get to the cabin."

Percy showed Kuriza the cabin. It had a bronze trident on the front which mean three. The smell of Montuak where Poseidon met Sally Jackson.

"It smells weird." Kuriza complained.

"Its the salt of Montauk where Poseidon met my mother Sally." Percy growled."If you have a problem go to the Hermes cabin."

"I don't have a freaking problem jerk." Kuriza growled walking in holding the door.

Once the two got in Kuriza took out a cellphone dialing his father's number. Percy left him to talk with Nico.

Annabeth and Clarisse met up with him."These kids seems strange." Ananbeth said.

"She's right. That Kale kid doesn't seem normal." Clarisse agreed.

"Kuriza seems nice but rude sometimes maybe he had a bad childhood without a mother." Percy said.

Annabeth and Clarisse looked at him."What?" He ask.

"Nothing." The girls said. They walked to cabin 13 the Hades cabin.

"Nico come out." Percy knocked.

"Jades wait I've got to talk with someone." Nico came out."Hey guys.

"Does Jades give you a problem?" Percy ask.

"I don't think so. He doesn't have an attitude like my father or Zeus." Nico said.

Thalia over heard that and walked over to him."That's rude corpse breath."

"Lightning girl." Nico said.

"Wise girl,seaweed brain,helmet head did you hear what he said?" Thalia ask.

The three sent glares at her.

"You give us nicknames." Percy stated."So Nico gives you one."

Later that day Kuriza walked around looking at the camp. He somehow got to the beach watching the Apollo's cabin vs. the naiads."I'm getting pictures of this." He murmured taking a picture.

"Hey." Thalia said." Your Kuriza right?"

"Yeah." He wanted her to sit next to him."Tell me how does this place work."

"I used to be a pine tree for seven years. When LUKE poison the tree Percy and the others had to get a golden fleece from The Sea Of Monsters or Bermuda Triangle. That Summer I was normal again and at the end you get a bead and a necklace if you survive the whole summer." Thalia said.

"A bead and necklace." He echoed.

"Since your new you will receive a necklace. The bead will have the most important event that happened here." Thalia moved closer.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend already Thalia." Kuriza said."How can I leave camp?"

"Get permission from Chiron or Dionysus the guy who called you a name at the solstice." Thalia said."Why going somewhere?"

"I want to visit a guy name Vegeta who lives in West City." Kuriza's tail flicked with excitement thinking of his best friend.

"I take you to the big house." She got up leading the young icejin to where Chiron was playing cards with Dionysus.

"Um,Chiron can I get permission to leave camp?" Kuriza ask.

"Is it important?" Chiron ask.

"I want to visit a mortal friend name Vegeta." Kuriza answered.

"Alright be back by Dinner since your cabin leader will be leading its cabin to the dining pavilion." Chiron said.

"Thank you." Kuriza said running to the border."See you soon." He ran out of camp and took off toward West City.

"Chiron where did Kuriza go?" Jades ask walking to the big house.

"He wanted to visit a friend." The son of Cronus replied.

"A friend?" Jades cocked his head."Vegeta." He muttered.

Meanwhile Vegeta was playing with Bra.

"Daddy who is that in the sky?" She pointed at Kuriza.

"Hey Kuriza." Vegeta said.

"Hi the name's Bra." She said getting closer to Kuriza. He got a little closer. Bra kissed him. Vegeta was cursing.

"BRA STOP KISSING KURIZA NOW!" He screamed.

"Vegeta I'll go." Kuriza started to levitate off the ground."I'll see you around pal." He went back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Percy." Grover said."How goes the new kid in your cabin?"

"He's great." Percy answered.

"Hey Percy and Grover." Kuriza said blushing.

"How does he know my name?" Grover ask Percy.

"He guessed." Percy lied.

The conch horn was blown meaning dinner.

"Come on Kuriza." Percy said leading him to the pavilion.

Chiron raised his glass."I've got an announcement to make. Our new campers will be playing capture the flag tonight."

"You will be on my team." Percy said to Kuriza.

"How does it work?" Kuriza ask.

"We have offense and defense. The offense gets the flag. If the cabin who gets the other team's flag will change to its symbol." Percy explained.

"That sounds cool." Kuriza said.

After dinner it was Hermes,Poseidon,Athena,and Ares vs. Zeus,Demeter,Apollo,and Hades.

"Okay we are the blue team." Travis Stoll said."Kuriza,Percy,Clarisse,Annabeth,and Mia are offense. Kale,me,Conner,Deirdre,and Tundra are defense."

The game started Kuriza and Percy got out their shields."Follow me." Percy said to Kuriza and Clarisse.

They both nodded following the son of Poseidon into a shortcut. Kale and Jades ran into them.

Kuriza drew out a sword made of silver he made in the forge and Seas Of Atlantic."You guys get a move on." He said attacking Kale.

"I'll stay." Clarisse said attacking Jades.

Percy,Annabeth,and Mia ran to the flag but got ambush by Thalia,Katie,and Michael.

"Going anywhere?" Michael ask.

"No just getting the flag." Mia said no truth in her voice.

Michael attacked her but she got out her sword. She attacked his armor."GO NOW!" She screamed in Greek.

Annabeth was dueling the two female defenses while Percy grabbed the flag and ran leading his team victory. He ran passed the boundary seeing Kuriza in the stream."Dude where's Clarisse?"

"She got injured by Jades. I injured Kale." Kuriza answered getting up from the water.

Percy and Kuriza carried the flag back together.

The flag changed the symbol to a trident."POSEIDON'S CABIN WON!" Chiron said for anyone participating to hear."Remember lights out by 11 pm."

Percy brought Kuriza back to the cabin. He collapsed on his bunk but Kuriza wasn't sleepy.

"Hey Percy do you sometimes feel home sick?" Kuriza ask laying down looking at Seas Of Atlantic.

"Yeah but at the end of the summer we see our parents again. But being at Camp is fun. Are you coming back next year?" Percy ask.

"I might still thinking." Kuriza turned off the light."Night pal." He fell asleep.

'A strange kid but awesome.' Percy thought falling asleep.

The next morning Kuriza checked out the climbing wall.

"Be careful." Grover said to him.

"Dude I got this." Kuriza climbed up making it to the top. The tip of his tail got burnt but he doesn't care he's happy.

"What about your tail?" Grover pointed to Kuriza's tail it was ON FIRE.

Kuriza yelped in pain and ran into the lake clearing the flame."That hurt." He touched the crispy end which was now healed.

Chiron was walking on the beach with Jades. Kuriza walked out of the lake."Hey guys." He said shaking the water out of his hair.

"Did you swim?" Jades ask.

"No my tail was on fire."

"How?"

"Jades sometimes I think your retarded." Kuriza sighed.

"Well kelp head my father is lord of the underworld he can make you do anything once you die bitch." Jades retorted.

Kuriza used the water and made Jades soaked to the bone."I control the water." He growled.

Chiron watched in surprise."Stop you two. Kuriza I need a word with you." Kuriza followed the centaur.

"You need to see the oracle for a quest." Chiron said.

"Where is this 'oracle'?" Kuriza ask.

"In the big house attic."

Kuriza walked into the big house and walked to the attic."Hello? Oracle?"

He saw a mummy sitting on a stool."Are you The Oracle I need information on a quest."

".." No answer. Kuriza turned to walk out when green mist poured out of the mummy's mouth. "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._"

"I am needed for a quest." Kuriza said. A chill went up his spin when he said that to a mummy.

The Oracle was talking in his mind."_You shall go North for a friend in need, take your new allies along, one will make a sacrifice to escape."_

After that Kuriza walked out of the big house and head to Chiron at the stables."Chiron The Oracle said I must go North for a friend in need. Do you know what that line means?"

"I'm sorry child I don't." Chiron answered sadly."How many people must go?"

"My friends." He answered looking at a black winged horse.

Chiron nodded."Which direction are you heading?"

"North my dear Centaur. But one will make a sacrifice to escape." Kuriza looked down at his feet.

"You'll leave in the morning. Choose the campers who will go." Chiron walked over to the wing horse."Blackjack meet Kuriza."

_"Hello young man." _Blackjack said.

_"Hello Pegasus." _Kuriza responded.

_"The name's Blackjack and I been here for awhile."_ Blackjack said.

Kuriza looked shock talking to a Pegasus."Chiron I can talk to animals."

"Well horses since Poseidon is maker of horses." Chiron corrected.

Kuriza nodded and left the stables looking for his friends."Percy,Annabeth,Clarisse,Silena,Jades,and Tundra wanna go on a quest with me?" He ask.

"I'll go with my cousin." Tundra walked over to him.

"Sure I love to." Silena said walking over to him."Clarisse how bout you?"

"Yeah." She also walked over to him patting his head.

Percy and Annabeth nodded yes and walked over. Jades looked at them."I can't trust you Kuriza but I'll come to make sure you don't die so your father will not kill me."

"That is a good explanation." Kuriza said.

They went off doing their own things until the morning.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger huh? Well make sure to review.<p>

Next chapter-The group meets the Sirens


End file.
